Visiting the Past, to Change the Future
by lessersunshine2
Summary: Hermione decides to go back in time in hope to change the outcome of the future. The first chapter is actually a pretty good summary. Bella/Mione.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione slowly opened her eyes. She had done this for the right reasons, right? She looked around her. She was right where she had started. She was hidden well out of sight in the trees outside of Hagrid's hut. Hermione hoped this had worked but there was really no way to tell, so she started walking. As she made her way into the castle she didn't see anyone she recognized. This was the first sign that things might have actually gone as she had planned. Hermione slowly made her way up to Dumbledore's office. He would have all the answers, but she would have a lot of explaining to do.

Hermione took her time entering the office. There in his chair at his desk sat the headmaster himself. His beard wasn't quite as gray as it was when she left, and his face wasn't wrought with worry. This had worked. She was thrilled.

"Sit down, I've been expecting you," Dumbledore said in a calm voice.

Hermione did as she was told. She was curious as to know how he knew she was coming, but it wasn't important. She was here none the less.

"Now miss Granger would you like to tell me what is going on?"

Hermione was reluctant but decided that they would sit here all day if she didn't start explaining herself. "Well I thought I would change the future. It's in such shambles and I'm not sure if we can win this war. I decided to sacrifice myself and come back in time to try and change the events of the future." Dumbledore placed his hand on his beard, "you know there is no way to return to the future when you use the time turner?"

Hermione nodded, she knew the consequences, she hadn't fully thought them threw, for fear that she wouldn't go through with her plan. "Well Hermione, you have done a very brave thing, giving up your friends, and the life you led. I hope for your sake and the sake of the future everything works out as you hope."

Hermione grew sad, she tried not to dwell on the things she was losing, but tried to stay focused on all the things she would be preventing. Hermione requested to be put into Slytherin, she figured this would be her best hopes at getting close to the future death eaters. Dumbledore agreed and fetched her some green and silver robes. Hermione put them on and started out the door, with her hand on the knob she asked, "How did you know to expect me?"

"Time doesn't move forward in a straight line as most people think, it is multidirectional." Hermione had no idea what this meant but she walked out the door and headed toward the Slytherin common room. Here she was met by professor Slughorn. He gave her the password and showed her around the place. It was so cold and damp compared to the Gryffindor tower. A cold chill ran up her spine. She was beginning to doubt her plan, but she quickly pushed those thoughts from her mind.

Slughorn showed her to the room she would be sharing with other Slytherin's. It was the middle of the day and the room was empty. Slughorn left her to get set up. Hermione found the empty space and made quick work of putting her belongings away. Hermione was nervous. She sat on the edge of the bed, her fingers crumpled the bed spread anxiously. She nervously sat there and waited to meet her future roommates.

Hermione took the time to look around the room there were three beds in the room. She was occupying one of them. She wondered who the other two belonged to. One of the beds was made up neatly. The girl's stuff was stacked in neat piles. By the looks of things she enjoyed writing. There were notebooks and journals scattered every where. The other bed was completely opposite. There were things strewn every where. The bed was half made. There were multiple sets of robes laying around. Her school books were tossed about. This could be interesting Hermione thought to herself, she could feel her curiosity building.

Hermione heard the final bell ring for the day. This meant she would meet her roommates soon. She began to feel sick to her stomach, but she really had no where to go. She could never go back to her own time, she would just have to deal with her current present and learn to adapt. Hermione heard someone put their hand on the door knob she held her breath as she waited to see who was about to come in.

In stepped a small blonde girl. Her eye's were a resilient green. Hermione was captured by her buzzing aura. The girl paused for a minute but continued to plow right through.

"Hello. My name is Rita. Rita Skeeter." Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes at this. what had she gotten into. "They told me we were getting a new class mate. It's a pleasure to meet you. Where are you from? Why did you decide to come to Hogwarts? How old are you? What year are you in? Have you had any magical training?"

The questions came a mile a minute. Hermione didn't have time to respond to the first question before she was asked ten more. She finally got Rita to calm down, and she explained everything about her self. Well at least the story she had made up to tell people. The tragic story about her parents dying, and how she was sent to live with her aunt and uncle in America. How she hated them, but they recently passed away. So she moved back to England. The girl sat entranced as she listened to Hermione give her history. Even though it was all complete bullshit, Hermione told it in a very convincing manor.

After half an hour Hermione felt that the two had gotten to know each other well enough, she decided to inquire about their other roommate. "Oh… That's Bellatrix's side of the room." Hermione looked at the messy half of the room. She couldn't believe her ears. She honestly thought she was going to be sick. Did she hear right? She would be sharing her room with the notorious death eater. How could this be possible. Hadn't anyone realized she was demented. Hermione took deep gulps of air. She would have to talk to Dumbledore and try to get a different room assignment. There was no way she would ever share a room with that crazy woman.

Just as this new information was sinking in, the door to their room opened, and in walked a tall skinny girl with long black curly hair. It was so shiny and luscious. The girl had dark eyes they were the deepest brown Hermione had ever seen. The girl had a warmth to her, her eyes were innocent and deep. Hermione was instantly attracted to her charisma. Was this the Bellatrix Lestrange that she would come to fear and loathe? honestly it couldn't be.

Bellatrix took two steps to the side of the bed that Hermione was sitting on, she stuck out a hand. Hermione was weary, but grabbed because she didn't want to offend the dark death eater within the first minute of meeting her. Hermione noticed how warm and soft her skin was. "Hi. I'm Bellatrix Black, but please call me Bella." Hermione was almost rendered speechless."I'm Hermione Granger." "Well it's very nice to meet you miss Granger." Hermione blushed, she wasn't sure why, but she couldn't believe how nice and warm Bella was being. Maybe it was a trap.

The three girls settled into the room. Hermione helped Bella with her homework. Not that Bella needed the help, she was smarter than a lot of adults, but Hermione loved doing school work. Rita and Bella filled her in on the in's and out's of Slytherin. They told her who to avoid, who to befriend, who the pranksters were. They also told her who their favorite and least favorite teachers were. Bellatrix of course said McGonagall was her favorite.

Rita walked out of the room swiftly. Bella seized the opportunity and sat beside hermione on her bed. She took Hermione's hands in her own, "never mind Rita. She's a nosy little thing. She means no harm. It's just a lot to deal with." Hermione giggled. If only Bella knew the half of it. If she could have known how Rita would grow up and how she would be the nosiest woman alive.

The two young Slytherin's sat on the bed and continued talking. Bella revealed some of her up bringing, but for the most part hermione got the impression she just didn't want to talk about it. The time flew by and Bella's stomach started to rumble. She was utterly famished. Bella led Hermione down to the great hall. They took a seat at the Slytherin table.

Bella was quick to introduce her to some other classmates of theirs. They all seemed exceptionally nice. Hermione had no idea how the Slytherin's had gotten such a bad name. Each and every student had plenty of questions for her. They were very warm and excepting.

Hermione took a shower and said goodnight to her roommates. Rita would be escorting her to get her time tables in the morning. Hermione was most excited to start taking classes. She crawled in between the green blankets and closed her eyes. Her mind was running rampant with thoughts of Harry and Ron. She wanted to know how they were doing. She had to push those thoughts out of her mind. It was no longer her reality and there was no use dwelling on it. Hermione could hear soft snores coming from the young blonde. Her mind shut its self down, and before she knew it she was being waken up by Bella.

Hermione felt misplaced when she woke up. She was so use to the Gryffindor tower and the sun shining thru the windows. It was so dark down in the dungeon it was hard to tell if it was day or night.

Hermione grabbed her robes and books and headed out the door with Rita. She got her class schedule and was pleased. It was much like the one she had before. Hermione's first class was potions. It was an easy class for her. To her delight Bella was in the class with her. Along with other Slytherins she had met the night before.

The day went on easy enough. The final bell rang and Hermione gathered her belongings and marched down to the dungeon. She made her way into the common room where a bunch of students were playing wizard chess, doing homework, and gossiping about all the things that had gone on that day. Hermione made her way to her dorm room. It was empty to her relief. She pulled out one of her text books and started working on her homework. About ten minutes had gone by when Hermione's solitude was interrupted by Bella. She sauntered into the room in the softest of ways. Hermione couldn't help but stare at her.

Bellatrix changed out of her robes and into something more casual. Bella wasn't afraid to show off her body, and Hermione couldn't help but notice how fit she was. Hermione blushed when Bellatrix had caught her staring. She quickly adverted her eyes and stared back at her half filled piece of paper.

"Come on," Bella said, while pulling Hermione out of her chair. Hermione had no idea what was going on but she really wanted to follow. She was so curious to find out more information about the dark witch. She desperately wanted to know how this sweet young girl became the demon Hermione knew her as.

* * *

Well here's the first chapter. No promises on when the next update will happen. I was going to wait to post until I had the whole thing wrote, but that went out the window. Thank you for reading please let me know what you think and any suggestions. I'm also still looking for a co-conspirator for this story. xoxo.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all so much for reading. I loved getting you reviews they encourage me to keep writing.

yamiperv: they are all sixth years, I wanted to start them there so I could make the story longer. I haven't put much thought into Hermione's class schedule though, I'll work on that for you. And no they don't know she isn't a pure blood, but it may make for an interesting twist later on.

* * *

The days went on and Hermione thought about her friends, from her time period, less and less. She became entranced by a young witch named Bellatrix. Hermione woke up every morning and looked over at the dark beauty first thing. They were growing a rather strong bond. Hermione would now consider her to be one of her best friends. Hermione felt completely safe around her. She also felt empowered. A lot of people feared and respected the young miss Black, and Hermione received the same respect by association.

The final bell rang and Hermione made her way to the dungeon to change out of her school robes. She didn't have much planned for the day. When she arrived in her room Bella was already there changing into more casual attire. Hermione couldn't help but blush at the girls nakedness and she quickly stared at the ground. She hoped Bella hadn't noticed. Hermione retrieved some clothes from her trunk and put them on. There was no sign of Rita, thank goodness, she could be so invasive some times. Hermione didn't always mind, she knew Rita didn't mean harm. But the young blonde had a funny way about her and Hermione knew what she would become one day.

"I want you to come with me," Bella said suddenly.

"Where?" Hermione asked.

"Anywhere. It doesn't matter. I just want some fresh air." Bellatrix would often get whims to get some fresh air, and she often dragged hermione along for company.

Hermione was leery but not wanting to miss an opportunity to hang out with Bellatrix she reluctantly agreed. Hermione grabbed a sweater before Bellatrix grabbed her hand and they were on their way. Bella walked at an incredibly fast pace. Hermione was nearly out of breath by the time they exited the dungeon. " Do you know where you are headed yet?" Hermione asked. But Bellatrix shrugged her shoulders. Eventually they made their way to the astronomy tower. Bellatrix took a seat on the cold stone floor and Hermione followed. A cold chill ran up her spine. The air was crisp and smelled like fall leaves. The sky was a brilliant blue with hardly a cloud in sight.

Bellatrix was silent for a while. She found a piece of rock on the floor and dragged it around with her finger. Hermione watched quietly, not sure what to say. "I love coming up here and getting some fresh air," Bella said abruptly. Hermione nodded her agreement. It wasn't long till they were on to talking about life and things that didn't really matter.

"Do you like anyone?" Bella interjected. Hermione reddened at the blunt question. She had her eye on a few guys in their year. But no one really had the extreme draw that Bellatrix had on her. Hermione wasn't even aware that she was interested in Bellatrix that way. She just knew there was some type of attraction.

Hermione reluctantly divulged her crush. Bellatrix eyes got huge with interest. Hermione continued to blush. Bellatrix decided to make it her personal mission to set her up on a date with this particular boy.

The sun fell and it was getting close to dinner time. Hermione and Bellatrix stood and and walked back down to the dungeon. Rita was sitting at her desk writing in one of her many notebooks. By this time Hermione had learned not to tell her anything she didn't want repeated. The three young witches got dressed for dinner and made their way to the great hall.

They took their seats at the Slytherin table. Bella was seated to the left of Hermione and across from them was the boy Hermione had previously mentioned she had a crush on. His name was Topher. Bellatrix grinned from ear to ear and started chafing up the handsome Slytherin. He came from a well off pure blood family. He had brown hair, brown eyes, and muscles for days. It was obvious why any young girl would be attracted to him. Bellatrix promptly introduced the young man to Hermione. A small blush spread to her cheeks.

Not wanting to appear rude Hermione struck up small talk. They talked about quidditch and classes. Dinner passed by alarmingly fast. And Hermione, Bella, and Topher retired to the Slytherin common room to continue conversing. They sat on the couch next to the fire place. Not long after Bellatrix let out a big yawn and claimed she was tired. After spending the better half of a month with Bella Hermione knew that Bella wasn't tired in the least. She knew that she was trying to get Topher and Hermione alone together. Hermione giggled and bid her good night.

The next time Hermione looked up at the clock it was getting rather late. Hermione expressed her intentions to go to bed. Topher set up an unofficial date with her the following weekend. He walked her to her dorm room. As Hermione put her hand on the door, Topher put an arm around her waists and pulled her in. He planted a form kiss on her lips. Hermione didn't know what to do. She quickly pulled away. She thanked him for a lovely evening and entered her room.

Hermione quickly shut the door tight behind her. Thank goodness Rita was fast asleep, or she would be all over her with questions. Bellatrix was perched on the edge of her bed waiting to pounce all over Hermione. "So how was it? Tell me all about it."

"It was nice. We talked a lot and were going to have a date next weekend. And then he kissed me," Hermione whispered the last part.

Hermione was now sitting on her bed opposite Bellatrix, who was as giddy as a school girl at the recent revelation. She quickly got up and sat on the floor by Hermione's feet. She put a hand on her knee and asked a dozen different questions about the kiss.

Hermione answered each of them, not because she wanted to, but because she knew Bellatrix would hound her until she told her every last detail. It was even later in the night when the two decided they should go to bed. At this point they might as well have stayed up all night. Morning was approaching rapidly. They crawled into their beds. Hermione wrapped the green and silver bedding around her body, letting the warmth envelop her. They said theirs goodnights and soon Hermione was fast asleep.

That night she dreamt about Topher. About hanging out with him. Going to quidditch games with him. And doing normal young wizard things with him. But every time they were doing an activity Bellatrix was right there with them. It was an odd thing to dream about, Hermione thought when she woke up the next morning.

She was incredibly tired and almost regretted having stayed up so late into the night with her best friend. Hermione got out of bed and put on her school robes. She sauntered across the room. Bellatrix was still fast asleep, quiet snores coming out of her mouth. Hermione gave her a gentle shake to wake her up. The witch pawed at the intruder and Hermione had to quickly duck as to get out of the line of fire. After a few attempts she had finally woke Bellatrix up.

The two went down to the great hall for breakfast. There waiting for her sat Topher. Hermione wasn't exactly thrilled to see him, but she didn't know why. He was a perfectly nice gentleman and she should be delighted. Hermione plastered on a fake smile and sat down with Bella across from Topher. Breakfast went by awfully slow, Hermione didn't have much of an appetite. She just had too many things on her mind, and she really just wanted to be alone to sort them out.

Bellatrix ended breakfast early for them. Bellatrix excused them by saying they had homework to do before class, while she dragged Hermione out of the great hall by her arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" Hermione shrieked.

"What is wrong with you" was Bellatrix's reply. "You are forcing yourself to tolerate him. I thought you liked him? Did something happen that you're not telling me about?"

Hermione honestly didn't know. She thought she liked him, but the thought of having a boy friend didn't much interest her, and she knew that was where it would eventually lead. Hermione shrugged her friend off. But by the look in Bellatrix's eyes this wouldn't be the end of this conversation. Luckily the first bell rang and the two young witches scurried off to class.

Hermione had a hard time paying attention in class that day, it was very unlike her. One of the professors had called on her and she had no answer to give. It was such unusual behavior that she was beginning to worry herself. Luckily the final bell rang and Hermione headed straight outside. She knew that if she went back to the dorm room Bellatrix would be waiting for her, and would want to continue their conversation, but Hermione didn't have any answers for her yet.

It was cold outside. There was a small layer of snow covering the grounds. The sight was breathtaking. Hermione started walking around the grounds. She had no destination in mind she just wanted to keep moving so she could stay warm. Hermione thought about Topher. She loved his smile. He was quite handsome. He also was respectful and kind, she had no idea why she didn't have stronger feelings towards him. Hermione contemplated this for a long time, but never came to a reasonable conclusion.

It was then that Hermione spotted a dark figure off in the distance. As the figure approached her she recognized it as Bellatrix, and her heart skipped a beat. She smiled ear to ear and was excitedly awaiting for the young witch to reach her. The realization hit Hermione like a ton of bricks. This was how she was suppose to feel about Topher, not Bellatrix. But Hermione didn't have time to think about her current situation because Bellatrix had finally caught up with her. Hermione could feel her heart racing, she took a few steps away from Bellatrix, for fear that her friend would notice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yamiperv**: There might be some Bella POV. I'm not really sure.

**Bellaminion**: I would like to get them both in the current time period. I'm still undecided how to do that. But I'm planning on each chapter being aproximently a months time span. So we'll see how far it goes.

* * *

That night Hermione went to bed with out saying much more to Bellatrix. The dark witch thought her behavior quite odd considering they were inseparable best friends, but she chalked it up to boy troubles, and decided to she would ask Hermione about it in a few days. Hermione didn't know why she was feeling. She wanted to sort out her feelings with her best friend, but how could she. Her best friend was the one it involved. And would Bellatrix even understand.

The next few days Hermione didn't eat much. She avoided Bellatrix like the plague. It hurt her not to spend time with her best friend but she didn't know how to act normal around her anymore. Hermione didn't get much sleep either. She would close her eyes, and pretend she was out cold until she heard the soft snores coming from Bellatrix. Then she would stare at her best friend. She thought maybe it would help her clear her head, and sort out her feelings, but it didn't help in the least. Even Rita was beginning to notice the change. One afternoon after classes she questioned Hermione. She was relentless trying to pry information but Hermione was unyielding.

Bellatrix tired on many occasions to ask Hermione what was wrong, but Hermione always gave the same answers about being stressed with school work. Friday night came around before she knew it and it was time for her date with Topher. She finally decided to approach Bellatrix.

"Would you help me get ready," Hermione begged.

"Why of course, I'd be delighted," Bellatrix grinned from ear to ear, she was so excited at the chance to have her best friend back.

The two made quick work of Hermione's face. Then Bellatrix set off to focus on Hermione's hair with her wand. After an hour Hermione was looking stunning.

"I've never really been on a date before," Hermione admitted while she was waiting for Topher to pick her up.

"Honestly?" Bellatrix asked in a surprised voice.

"Yes, I'm quite nervous," Hermione admitted.

Bellatrix giggled, "Don't be nervous it's just a silly boy. He'll fall all over himself just to spend an evening with you."

Hermione relaxed at this. She wasn't all that nervous about the date considering the person she actually had feelings for was sitting right beside her.

"Is that why you've been so weird this week," Bella continued.

Hermione nodded, it wasn't the reason at all. She had actually forgotten that she had been weird with Bellatrix all week. It was nice to have her best friend back, jsut having normal conversation with her. No sooner had she realized that things were back to normal, she started feeling a million butterflies in her stomach. 'How does she do this to me?' Hermione thought to herself.

Not longer after there was a rap on the door. Bellatrix put one hand on Hermione's shoulder to keep her in place, while she stood up to answer the door.

"Who is it?" Bellatrix teased.

"It's Topher, I'm here to pick up Hermione," he replied.

"Just a minute," Bella loved toying with people. She walked back over to where Hermione was now standing and gave her a tight hug. "Everything will be fine. I'll wait up for you to hear all about it," Bellatrix said softly so only Hermione could hear it.

Hermione opened the door to reveal an impeccably dressed Topher. He took her arm and led her out of the Slytherin dungeon. He took her to quite spot on the grounds. He had set up a nice picnic for two, complete with candles and soft music. Hermione appreciated all the effort he had gone through. She honestly wished that she could feel some sort of spark for him. She thought that if she worked hard enough at it, that maybe over time she would genuinely feel something for him, and her feelings for Bellatrix would evaporate.

The two young wizards talked for a very long time, while nibbling on the food. Occasionally Topher would try and hold her hand or slip an arm around her shoulders. Hermione's initial reaction was to back away in horror, but she managed to sit still and endure it. Eventually Topher walked her back to her dorm room, and just as Bellatrix had promised she was waiting up for Hermione. Ready to hear all about everything that had happened that night.

Hermione slipped into some comfortable pajamas and sat on the edge of her bed. Bellatrix joined her there. Hermione replayed the whole date, practically word for word. Bellatrix hung on every word, not speaking much, just asking questions if she needed something clarified. Hermione finally finished with everything. she could tell by the gleam in Bellatrix's eyes that she was more excited about the date then Hermione was.

Hermione was done talking about Topher. She needed to find a way to let him down easy, and quick, before anything else could happen between them. Hermione changed the conversation to weekend plans. She asked Bellatrix if she would like to go into Hogsmead with her Saturday, and Bellatrix agreed. The two said their goodnights. Hermione slipped between her blankets. She couldn't sleep though. Bellatrix kept running through her mind. She couldn't stop thinking about her porcelain skin, her dark inviting eyes, her perfect lips. Hermione was becoming more aware of her feelings towards her best friend. She needed them to go away. There was no way that Bellatrix would return her same feelings. But it seemed the harder she tried to fight it the stronger her feelings became.

The rest of the month went by fast. The whole castle was getting ready for Christmas. Bellatrix was set to go back to her family with her sisters. Topher was also going to go back to his family. Hermione would be virtually alone. A few students were not returning home for holiday, but she wasn't friends with any of them. For the first time in a while Hermione missed her friends in her time period. She wondered what Harry and Ron would be doing. She thought of the times she had spent at the burrow over holidays. She could only imagine all the happy joyful people that would be gathering there this year. She wondered if they even missed, or had she already changed the future so much that they never even realized she existed. She hoped the latter was not the case.

It was the day all the students were set to leave. She had helped Bellatrix pack up her belongings, since she wasn't the most organized person. Then they walked down to the younger Black sisters dormitories. She watched as Bellatrix helped Narcissa pack her bags. It was sweet how nurtering Bellatrix was when it came to her younger sisters. It was an odd side to the death eater. Hermione had thought she didn't have much regard for many people. Hermione knew that they were best friends, but Bellatrix had never looked after her the way she did her own family.

* * *

Thank you all for reading, I have been overwhelmed by the amount of readers. Reviews are my favorite (hint hint)


	4. Chapter 4

**Darkshadow-lord**:I swear it's coming. They will share their feelings, but I'm building up to that.

On the plus side I have finally put together a sort of outline for each chapter, so that there will be lots of juicy plot twist. If anyone has any input on these matters shoot me a line. I can't tell you how much I appreciate all of you for reading, following, and reviewing.

For all intents and purposes the torture between Hermione and Bellatrix will of had to happen before Hermione's fifth year. So just pretend that's how it happened for this chapter to make sense. Now without further ado:

* * *

Bellatrix stepped off the train, she rushed back to Hogwarts. She had missed Hermione so much, she couldn't wait to see her and talk to her. Bellatrix burst into the castle and ran straight to the dungeon. She hoped that Hermione would be there, but there was no way of knowing where her friend was. Bellatrix said the password. The common room was empty, considering most of the students were still on their way back from the train station. Bellatrix rushed into their dorm room, but there was no sign of Hermione.

Bellatrix disregarded her belongings and started out of the dungeon. She walked through the halls occasionally asking students if they had seen Hermione. None of them had. After about an hour Bellatrix gave up her search. She could walk in circles around the castle for days and never find the person she was looking for. Bellatrix was defeated and walked back to the dorm room. She took her time and slowly entered the room, and there on the bed sat Hermione. Bellatrix couldn't keep back the smile that spread across her face. "Where have you been?" Bellatrix half demanded.

"I just arrived back. I came straight here to wait for you," Hermione replied.

Bellatrix blushed for being so rash with her friend, she didn't mean it she had just desperately wanted to see Hermione. The two caught up on the things they had done over the holiday. Hermione was reluctant to tell Bellatrix about her holiday with Mcgonagall but she decided to go ahead anyway. It wasn't until much later in life that Bellatrix would grow to hate all blood traitors. Bella in turn talked about her holiday at the Black manor. Nothing too exciting had happened to either one of them.

"Have you talked to Topher?" Bellatrix asked.

"Of course not," Hermione said a little to quickly. She didn't mean for it to come out in such a mean and abrupt tone, but it had. Bellatrix raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but the look on Hermione's face deterred her from saying anything. After a few hours the two had caught up on everything that had happened. They changed their clothes and headed down to the great hall for dinner.

When they arrived at the Slytherin table Topher was waiting for Hermione with excited eyes. Hermione gave him a fake smile. She could tell that he was geniunley happy to see her. A ball hardened in the pit of her stomach, she wasn't sure why she was leading him on. Hermione knew it needed to come to a stop but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. The two young witches finished up dinner. They headed back to the common room to hang out with their classmates. Bellatrix played a game of wizard chess with another sixth year while Hermione set on the side lines cheering on her roommate.

It was late in the night when the two finally decided to go to bed. Hermione was the first to enter their room. To her shock she found Rita entertaing a fellow Slytherin boy. He was shirtless on the bed with Rita straddling him. Hermione shut her eyes tight, and ran out the room dragging Bellatrix behind her. The two burst into fits of laughter when they were safely in the hall. It was so like Rita to pull a stunt like this. A few minutes later a fully clothed boy was exiting their room. "Uh, sorry. You can go back in now," he muttered.

Hermione and Bellatrix rolled their eyes, they shared one last snicker and went back into their room. Rita was sitting at her desk writing in one of her dozen notebooks. The two teased her about having a boy in her room but she was unfazed. Things like this happened all the time, she never let it get under her skin. The three of them said their goodnights and went to bed. Hermione was happy to be back with her best friends. Things were feeling a lot more normal.

The next morning they all woke up bright and early and got ready for class. Hermione and Bellatrix had a lot of classes together. They made it through potions, herbology, and transfiguration class, but Hermione had a hard time paying attention. She was to busy focused on the dark beauty that was sitting next to her. She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to kiss those perfect lips. The desire for Bellatrix was becoming stronger and stronger everyday, but there wasn't anything that she was prepared to do about it. All she could do was sit and pine for her affections.

The day ended fast enough, Hermione went straight to her room. Bellatrix was close behind her. Hermione wasn't in the mood to be confronted about her odd behavior so she set off to take a shower. Bellatrix apparently thought this was a decent idea and decided to join her. Hermione wasn't thrilled but she didn't have a good reason why she couldn't use the showers. Hermione gathered her bath stuff and headed out the door. Bellatrix was close behind her.

Hermione started the water running to let it warm up. Bellatrix followed suit, but kept her eyes trained on Hermione. Hermione wished she would look away to no avail. Hermione slowly pulled off her thick sweater. Then she grabbed the hem of her t-shirt and in a swift motion pulled it over her head. Bellatrix was still staring at her. Hermione was getting more and more uncomfortable by the second. At that moment Bella's eyes grew the size of the moon. She rushed over to Hermione and grabbed her wrist firmly.

"What the hell is that?" Bellatrix screeched.

Hermione really wanted to avoid this question. How could she ever begin to explain that Bella herself had given it to her. That would open a whole can of worms that Hermione really didn't want to address. How could she tell her best friend that she would become a crazy raving lunatic that hated her because of her blood status. Aside from that she would have to explain how she came from the future. This could very easily destroy any hope of continuing their friendship, and Hermione was no where ready for that. No, she would have to make something up.

"I got it when I was a little girl," Hermione said in a quite voice. She wasn't very good at lying.

It was obvious from Bellatrix's face that she didn't believe her in the least. "Who was it?"

"A deranged pure-blood wizard," Hermione said quickly, at least this part was true she thought as she smirked at her clever remark.

Bellatrix didn't understand how this was the least bit funny and began to get angry. She could tell Hermione wasn't telling the whole truth. In fact the scar was still red, there was no way she got it when she was a little girl. Bellatrix didn't like being lied to, in most cases she would hex the other person, but that was no way to get information out of her best friend. "Are you a mudblood?" was all Bellatrix could think to ask.

"No, of course not. I'm pure-blood through and through," Hermione stressed this. She needed Bellatrix to believe this part, and from what Hermione could tell in her facial expressions she at least believed the pure-blood part. It was Bellatrix's strong belief that only pure-bloods were allowed in Slytherin anyway.

"Why didn't you heal it?"

"It was strong magic, and I didn't have the ability to fix it. By the time anyone else found out about it, it was to late to change it," Hermione decided that if she told the truth when she could then it wasn't really a lie.

Bellatrix had heard enough, she figured she would figure the rest out over time. Hermione was also ready to be done with the conversation, it hurt her to lie to Bellatrix like that. She didn't want to have a friendship based on half truths. But right now was not the time to confess everything. She was in love with Bellatrix and she had to tread lightly when it came to certain things if she ever hoped to have a relationship with the girl.

The two quickly took their showers. They didn't speak a single word to each other. They dried off and went back to their room. Hermione was afraid that she had upset Bellatrix and that the girl was no longer talking to her. Hermione straightned her pajamas and crawled into bed.

"Goodnight. I love you Mione," Bellatirx said.

Hermione smiled at this, at least she hadn't lost her best friend.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think. xoxo erin.


	5. Chapter 5

From Bella's POV.

Bella was bond and determined to figure out what was going on with the mudblood scar on Hermione's arm. She wasn't currently pressing the issue but she wanted to know how someone would get one's self in the position to have that carved into their arm. She knew Hermione was lying to her so she waited and bid her time.

Bella was growing strong feeling's towards her roommate. She didn't know what to do with her feelings. She was pretty sure that Hermione didn't feel the same way for her and that broke her heart. Hermione wasn't like other people that Bellatrix had bedded before. Hermione was different, she was special, she made Bella's breath stop and her stomach was always getting stuck in her throat when the brown haired witch was around. Bellatrix wanted nothing more than to fuck Hermione but she had to push these thoughts out of her mind.

Spring crept up on Hogwarts. The grounds were beautiful. The air smelled of cut grass and fresh flowers, Bellatrix was entranced by the beauty of it all. She often found herself doing her homework outside, laying in the grass and bathing in the sun. It was wonderful. It was Bella's favorite season.

The sun was starting to go down and Bella knew it was time for her to head back inside. She went to her room and got dressed for dinner. There was no sign of Hermione. She assumed the girl was doing her homework. Hermione was always off somewhere studying, this was one of the things Bellatrix found most endearing.

Rita was in the room getting ready for dinner as well. Belaltrix couldn't stand her, she was always sticking her nose places it didn't belong. If she could get away with it she would curse the blonde into oblivion. Bellatrix gathered her things and headed up toward the great hall. The hallways were crowded with students doing the same thing. Bellatrix took a seat at the Slytherin table. She held her breath as she scanned the room for any sign of Hermione. To her disappointment she wasn't anywhere to be seen. Bellatrix started eating her dinner, she wasn't paying much attention to the conversation going on at the table. Topher was sitting across from her, so Hermione couldn't be with him. She couldn't get her mind to stop wondering about the young witch.

It was time for bed and Bellatrix still hadn't seen Hermione, she was making herself sick with worry. Bellatrix headed down to the dungeon. She sat in the common room and watched her fellow Slytherin's play wizard chess, work on homework, and gossip. She didn't try to hold a conversation with anyone, she was too distracted. Bellatrix made her way to her room and put on her pajamas. It was then that Hermione came through the door. Bellatrix couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face she was so happy to see her best friend. "Where have you been," she demanded in a harsher tone than she had intended.

"Dumbledore wanted to see me in his office," Hermione said cooly.

"Why?"

"He wanted to talk about…. he wanted to discuss my classes," Hermione said in an unsure tone.

Belaltrix knew that wasn't the entire reason, but she knew that she wouldn't get any more information out of her friend. She hated all the secrecy, she wished her friend would have some trust in her and tell her the truth. But on the other hand Bellatrix loved the mystery that surrounded Hermione, she found it intriguing and it pulled her in. The two said goodnight to each other and went to sleep.

The next day was Saturday. Bellatrix loved sleeping in, it was her favorite thing to do. Hermione and Rita were both early risers, but they were careful not to wake the slumbering Bella, they didn't want to be on her bad side. Bellatrix finally woke up, she looked around the room, looking for any sign of Hermione. She was sitting on her bed doing homework as usual. There was no sign of Rita, but that wasn't unusual on the weekends. She was kind of a whore and spent much of her weekends with the boy of the week, when she wasn't nosing around in other people's business.

Bellatrix shot a smile at the witch sitting across from her. Hermione smiled back and Bella felt her heart melt a little. She hated the effect that this girl had on her. It was a new feeling to her, she always prided her self on her ability to maintain control of her emotions in all situations. She was strong, she was a Black, she wasn't weak. Bellatrix continued chastising herself.

After awhile Bellatrix looked at the clock. It was almost two in the afternoon. She had told a seventh year Slytherin boy that she would hang out with him. She knew that he only wanted sex from her, but seeing as how the object of her affection seemed clueless, she couldn't see why she shouldn't.

Bellatrix picked out the most revealing outfit that she could. It was a black tank top that revealed too much cleavage. It always got the boys going. She then picked out a tight fitting pair of pants. She knew that she had picked out the perfect outfit by the shocked look Hermione was giving her. With a flick of her wand she tamed her unruly hair and headed out the door, leaving Hermione there to study in peace.

Bellatrix met Avery outside near the Quidditch pit. He was already there waiting for her. Bellatrix snuck up behind and wrapped her arms around him. He was thrilled to see and gave her a quick kiss. Bellatrix had declined when he asked to date her, but she was perfectly okay with hooking up with him. The two spent most of the day outside, Bella could tell that all he really wanted was sex. He wasn't the least bit interested in anything she had to say, he just kept staring at her breast.

After a few hours Bellatrix led him to her room. It was dinner time so she figured everyone would be in the great hall eating, and they would have some privacy. Bellatrix entered her room, there was no sign of her roommates just as she had planned. She wasn't shy about sexual matters, she pushed him on the bed and made quick work of taking off his pants. She rubbed her fingers over the bulge in his underwear. She pulled her tank top over her head and revealed the breast that were threatening to spill over the top of her bra.

She could feel Avery's erection hardening against her hand, and pulled it out. She licked up and down while he groaned in pleasure. Bellatrix enjoyed the power over men, that came with sex. She quickly slipped off her own pants and underwear. Avery's eyes were dilated with excitement. He grabbed Bella by the waist and pulled her on top of him, he inserted himself and started to thrust against her. Bellatrix let a small moan escape her lips. She always preferred sex with women, but she didn't mind sleeping with boys since they were more easily accessible. Her moans became louder and more desperate, and Avery increased his speed. She could tell that she was close and grabbed on to the sheets for stability.

"Click," Bellatrix heard the handle of the door turning, she didn't have time to hide so she just stared at the door, waiting to see who was interrupting them. She saw the brown curly hair first, then she saw the horrified expression on her best friends face. Hermione moved to shut the door quickly, but not before Bellatrix saw the look of hurt flash through her brown eyes. Bellatrix quickly jumped up and grabbed her clothes and ran out the door to catch her best friend, leaving Avery naked on the bed in a confused state.

Bellatrix caught a glimpse of Hermione running out of the common room and up the stairs. Bellatrix was too far behind to catch up so she just kept running trying to follow the direction Hermione was headed in. She saw Hermione enter the second floor bathroom and slam the door behind her. Bellatrix ran full speed ahead and slammed face first into the door. Apparently Hermione had locked it, even though people rarely came in. Bellatrix pulled out her wand and after several minutes and numerous spells the door unlocked. Bellatrix could head the soft sobs coming from one of the stalls. She knocked softly.

"Go away," Hermione yelled. Bellatrix was determined and knocked again softly.

"I said go away," Hermione said with more anger this time, her crying became more erratic.

"I'm not going anywhere till you come out and talk to me," Bellatrix said in a calm firm voice.

"I don't want to."

Bellatrix was prepared to wait as long as it would take so she took a seat on the floor and crossed her legs.

"How could you?" Hermione accused after she had calmed down.

"What?" Bellatrix asked, she was confused, was Hermione jealous?

"How could you," Hermione repeated.

"I heard you, I just don't know what you mean."

Hermione was quite for a long time, Bellatrix assumed that Hermione was just done talking, Bellatrix was okay with the silence. It was giving her time to process why Hermione was acting like a crazy jealous girlfriend, when clearly they were just friends.

After what seemed like hours Hermione opened the door of the stall, Bellatrix was still sitting on the floor looking at the brown haired witch expectantly. She rushed to her feet and walked over to where Hermione was standing. Hermione started in on a rant about what a terrible thing she had done. Bellatrix was too dumb founded and trying to reason out what Hermione was saying that she couldn't concentrate on the actual words that were coming out of her mouth. Bellatrix was getting more and more frustrated by the minute. She reached over and pressed her lips hard against Hermiones'. It shocked the young witch and she was finally quite.

* * *

Thank you all so so so much for reading. Your input and reviews keep me writing. xoxo.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione leant into the kiss and deepened it. She wanted more, she was hungry for this. She couldn't believe it was actually happening. She had so many thoughts running through her head, but she wanted to be pulled into the kiss. After a few moments Bella pulled her lips away. Hermione longed for more but she was to nervous to proceed. Bellatrix gave her a knowing look. There was an awkward silence that filled the air. Hermione found a spot on the stone wall and stared at it like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Bellatrix's gaze bore straight into Hermione.

"Why did you freak out?" Bellatrix finally asked.

Hermione twisted her hands together in a nervous fashion, was she really about to confess her deep feelings for her best friend. "I don't know," Hermione said.

Bellatrix knew this was a lie. She was getting sick of her best friend never telling her the truth. She thought of Hermione as her best friend, her confidant, someone she could in trust anything with, and here the girl was telling lies and half truths. "You're lying," Bellatrix accused.

Hermione stared at her, eyes filled with fear. She wanted to tell Bellatrix how she felt about her, she wanted to tell her everything, but she couldn't do it. Hermione didn't answer. Bellatrix waited patiently for a reply that never came. She was getting more and more frustrated by the second. She could feel the anger rising to the surface and it was about to bubble over. Before she knew it she reached out her hand and slapped Hermione across the face. "Fuck off," she screamed as she stormed out the bathroom.

Bellatrix was furious with rage and went for a walk around the grounds to calm down. With in a few minutes her anger with Hermione dissolved and now she was chastising herself for behaving in such a terrible manner. She wanted to go back to Hermione and apologize, but she was too proud for that.

Hermione felt the tears sting her skin as they ran down her face. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She was having the happiest moment of her life, and she ruined it by lying. She mentally kicked herself. There was nothing she could do about it right now. She knew Bellatrix needed time to calm down and there would be no point in running after her right now. Hermione made her way back to her dorm room. It was empty as was expected. The clothes from Bella's previous activities littered the floor serving as painful reminders. Hermione wished she could erase the image from her head. She wish she had the guts to tell Bellatrix how she felt about her. She wished that she could have the young witch all to her self.

Hermione fell asleep from exhaustion that night. When she woke up the next morning Bellatrix wasn't in bed. This worried her. She had hoped this little fight of theirs would blow over and that Bellatrix would be back and everything would go back to normal. Hermione found some clothes and changed into them. She was going to go look for Bellatrix. She started searching some of the spots that the girl usually liked to find solitude in. But she had no luck. As Hermione made her way outside she saw a dark heap lying on the grass by the lake. Hermione got hopeful and went to investigate.

Sure enough it was her Bella. She was a hot mess, her hair was a wreck, her clothes were wet from the morning dew, and she was sound asleep. Hermione sat down beside her on the grass and waited for her to wake up.

"Good morning," Hermione said sheepishly.

Bellatrix wasn't fully awake and she wasn't sure where she was or who was next to her. It only took a few moments for her to recognize the voice of that of her best friends. "Hey."

"I'm sorry," Hermione started, "do you trust me?"

Bellatrix thought she trusted the witch, but lately she wasn't sure. She shrugged her shoulders so she wouldn't have to give a proper response.

"Well I need you to trust me," Hermione said.

"Okay."

"Look, I can't tell you everything. I promise one day I will, but right now I can't. It's not mine to tell and I need you to trust me."

Bellatrix was getting more and more confused, but she didn't want to stay mad at her best friend. She flashed a smile at Hermione, and Hermione sent her one back. They both knew everything would be okay, they would just need to work on some things.

"Further more, I like you," Hermione said this last part quickly in a whisper. She was nervous, but she needed Bellatrix to know. She would regret it if she never told her, she would regret never taking the chance. The silence was deafening. Hermione could feel her heart beating out of her chest. Waiting for the response was torture, it could be on par with the cruciatus curse, Hermione thought.

"I like you too," Bella finally said, a devilish smirk spreading across her lips. She knew she was being cruel making Hermione wait for her reply, but she relished in it. Hermione was thrilled by the current revelation and threw her arms around Bellatrix's neck. She had an overwhelming sense of relief wash over her body.

The two acted like nervous school children. Neither one of them knew how to proceed or what this would actually mean. They decided that they would just let things evolve naturally, they wouldn't push things. This left everything open ended, but neither was ready for a full on committed relationship with the other. Hermione was only now coming to terms with the fact that she had a crush on the cruelest person in the world. At this point Hermione wasn't sure if Bellatrix's darkness would pull her in or if she could lead the girl to the light. Hermione was terribly nervous, she knew it wasn't a good idea to proceed. But her feelings pulled her toward Bella and they wouldn't stop.

"Do you have plans for summer holiday?" Bellatrix asked suddenly.

"No." Hermione didn't have plans at all, since she didn't have any friends or close family in this time period she had planned to spend the holiday in the castle. She was already dreading the time she would have to spend away from Belaltrix, but it would be unavoidable.

"Then you're coming back to stay with me."

Hermione was shocked and thrilled all at the same time. She was so happy that she wouldn't have to be giving up her friend.

* * *

This was a quick and short chapter, but from the sounds of the reviews I couldn't leave you hanging. Thank you so much for reading, and the biggest thanks to those of you who review. xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione had just finished packing her trunk when she heard a soft knock on her door. "Come in," she said. A small blonde girl walked into the room. The girl already had a regal beauty about her, for only being a second year. Her eyes were warm and inviting, her hair sat on her shoulders in a gentle manner.

"Bella asked me to get you," Narcissa's voice was soft.

Hermione gathered her belongings and followed Cissy up stairs to meet Bellatrix and Andromeda. The school year had went by fast and it was now time for the summer holiday. Hermione had agreed to spend it with the Black family. She was nervous about being in such a hostile environment, but she couldn't pass up the opportunity to spend more time with Bella.

There relationship hadn't progressed much. They both knew how the other one felt but they were still nervous about taking any further steps. Hermione knew that Bellatrix's parents would arrange for her to marry a Lestrange, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to get involved in that. Further more Bellatrix was nervous about entering a relationship that her family may not approve of. Bellatrix had her suspicions that Hermione didn't come from a wealthy prominent family. Bellatrix knew her parents wouldn't consent to betroth her to someone who didn't come from a powerful family.

Hermione boarded the train, she sat in a back carriage with the Black sisters. Hermione found them most entertaining. She loved watching how childish Bellatrix acted around them. Hermione loved when Bellatrix would forget to act proper just to get a laugh out of her sisters. Hermione liked being reminded that there was a soft and fun side to the witch before she became the most evil women in the world. This gave Hermione hope that she could influence Bellatrix and could change her over to the good side.

The train ride was long and boring. The two younger Slytherins had fallen asleep about half way through the trip. This left Bellatrix and Hermione to sit and stare at each other. Neither one really had much to say or knew what to say. It was an uncomfortable and comfortable silence all at the same time.

Finally the train stopped and Bellatrix shook Andy and Cissy awake gently. She helped them straighten their robes and fixed their hair. Hermione held her breath without realizing it, she was nervous to meet the parents of such strong ladies. Hermione thought they had to be cruel and heartless to raise such monsters and disown their other child. Hermione walked slowly towards the exit. Bellatrix was impatient and grabbed her hand, practically dragging her through the crowd of parents. They finally arrived at a man and woman who were clearly over dressed for a train station. The man was tall and thin he had warm eyes, which surprised Hermione. The woman was tall and breathtaking. Her hair was curly and blonde, her eyes twinkled and seemed to change colors in the light. Hermione could see where the three sisters got their good looks from. Druella hugged her three children and seemed genuinely excited to see them. This couldn't be the same woman that mothered the ice queen and the crazy death eater. Hermione was convinced this was not the Black family. She had so many preconceived notions about them, and never imagined this is what they would be like.

It wasn't until they appareted back to Black manner that Hermione saw some pureblood aristocracy come in to play. Cygnus had asked Hermione about her blood line not long after meeting her. Druella also had made a fleeting comment about muggles, that Hermione wouldn't have noticed if she hadn't been looking for it.

The Black manor was dark and looming, but the size was impressive. The grounds were well taken care of. They had a few elfs to tends to things. The interior of the house was made up of marble and stone, it wasn't an inviting feeling at all. Bellatrix grabbed Hermione's hand and let her up two flights of stairs and down the hall to a room at the very end. Bellatrix opened the door and threw herself on the bed. "This is where you and I will be staying," she said.

Hermione eyed the room, the walls were blood red, and the floor was bare wood. The room had a cold but surprisingly cozy feel to it. The room was rather large as was everything else in the house. There was a wardrobe in the corner, a desk with a chair, and sitting chair by a huge picture window. Hermione was surprised by the room, it was simple and plain, not that she had any idea what to expect. Hermione sat on the edge of the bed next to Bellatrix, when it dawned on her that there was only one bed. This would be interesting at the very least. Hermione was sure that they had plenty of guest rooms and spare beds in the house, but it must of been Bella's idea to share.

Bellatrix led Hermione into Andy's room. It looked exactly the same as Bellatrix's. Hermione wandered if all the rooms in the house looked the same, not that it mattered, she just found it curious. The three girls were joined by Cissy and the house elf brought them up some tea. Bellatrix conjured up a table and the four of them sat down. The girls talked about school and about things they wanted to do on their holiday. Narcissa wanted to read more books. Andy wanted to explore the surrounding areas and Bellatrix wanted to learn new magic to impress everyone when she returned back to school. Hermione was interested in doing all of these activities. She loved books, and learning about new places, she also loved learning things. There was a slight competitive edge between the two older witches. They were always trying to outshine the other one with their talents. They were both better witches for it, since they had a reason to keep their skill set sharp.

After tea Bellatrix gave Hermione a tour of the rest of the house. Just like she had suspected all the rooms looked similar. It was the library that Hermione found most enticing. There were many books on the shelf, some were about wizard history, some were about magical creatures, others were about spells. Hermione wasn't surprised to find the section on dark magic. Those particular sets of books intrigued her the most, she decided she would have to read through a few of them this summer. She rationalized with her self that it was to get a better edge on Bellatrix and not for personal gain.

* * *

Thank you so much for all the favs, follows, and most of all the reviews. They keep me writing and help me formulate my plots. xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

The summer went by fast. Hermione and Bellatrix were still sharing a room. All though they slept in the same bed nothing had happened between them yet. An occasional kiss and some snuggling was the furthest it ever progressed. There was going to be a party at the Black manor, to mark the end of summer, soon. Hermione was mostly excited about this. She had never been to a high society ball. Bellatrix was most annoyed that she would have to attend, she had spent her whole life trying to play the act she was growing tired of it. At least she had Hermione who would make it a little more tolerable.

That afternoon Hermione and Bellatrix were laying in the grass outside the manor. They were soaking up the sun and enjoying the fresh breeze against their faces. They were both reading books. Hermione had gotten her hands on "Secrets of the Darkest Art", she had been reading while Bellatrix was reading "Magick Moste Evile". Hermione was gaining a lot of insightful information. She was beginning to understand more about horcruxes and how they worked. They sounded like an awful thing but at least she was becoming more educated about the subject. On the other hand Bellatrix was learning about dark magic spells. Occasionally she would set her book down, stand up, pull out her wand, and practice one of the curses she was reading about. Hermione was impressed by the skills that Bellatrix was learning and she had every intention of reading that book next.

The two finished reading for the day and went back inside to get cleaned up for dinner. They put on fresh robes and walked down to the dining room. Cygnus and Druella were walking about politics. They would occasionally talk about a man that was trying to rise to power. They would always talked about this in hushed tones as to not give to much information to their children. It was evident that they were curious about the man, they seemed to like what he stood for but they weren't sold on him yet. Bellatrix and her sisters were talking about a quidditch match that was coming up.

The ball was in two days and the tensions in the house would be rising. More elfs had arrived at the manor, they were making use of themselves by cleaning up and making preparations for the people that would be arriving. They would have a few visitors that would be staying with them for the whole weekend. The Black's knew how to throw some of the best parties and they were gossiped about in some high society circles.

Hermione and Bellatrix retired to bed that night. They put on their night gowns and climbed into bed. Hermione stared out the huge window. Stars littered the pitch black sky and the sight was breath taking. Bellatrix tried to start a conversation but she was slow and awkward at first. She wanted to discuss the dark things that they had been reading about. Hermione couldn't tell why Bellatrix was being so hesitant but she stayed patient and waited for Bellatrix to open up about the things that were on her mind.

Eventually Bellatrix started talking about the dark magic they had been studying. Bellatrix was talking about how much power she felt when she used the dark spells, and how she wanted more power. Hermione could see how dark magic could go to ones head, even though she had only read a small bit about it. Hermione didn't add much to the conversation that night. She just let Bella talk on about dark things. Soon she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Hermione woke up with the sun shining on her face. It was something familiar that reminded her of her current time line. She hated how dark and cold the Slytherin dungeon could be. Hermione looked across the room and saw Bellatrix sitting at the desk working something out on a piece of paper. She had an open book in front of her but it wasn't one that Hermione recognized. "Good morning," Bellatrix sang from the other side of the room. Hermione shot back a warm smile. The two got ready and went down stairs for breakfast. One more day until the party and Cygnus and Druella were on edge. The younger sisters seemed most excited, and the elves were scurrying about frantically.

Hermione and Bellatrix made a trip to Diagon alley to pick up a few last things for Druella. The trip went well. They saw a few of their pure blood classmates and stopped to talk to them for awhile. They would be seeing most of them at the party the next night. Hermione could feel her anticipation growing. She had never been to anything like this, not even in the muggle world, she had always been too young. The two finished their trip with butterbeer then apparated back to the Black manor.

Hermione had a hard time falling asleep that night. Her head was buzzing with excitement.

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter but I got bored with this one and wanted to start on the next one. I hope the next chapter will be juicy enough for you. Thank you for reading. I love all of you followers and reviewers.


	9. Chapter 9

Warning, below is some smut so don't read it if you are underage. I should also take this time to mention I don't own any of Harry Potter I'm just borrowing it to make it better.

* * *

It was the morning of the party and Hermione woke with a start. She looked over at the clock on the wall. It was only seven in the morning, she decided that since it was such a special occasion she could go ahead and wake Bellatrix up. Hermione gave her a light tap, but quickly had to dodge the arm that was swinging at her. Bella was always volatile to wake up, she never knew what she was doing and would often try and attack her waker.

After a few minutes Bellatrix had reluctantly woken up. Hermione was full of smiles when the dark witch looked at her. She wanted to hex Hermione into next week, but she saw the child like excitement and gave in. Bella rolled out of bed and fetched her clothes. With in a few moments she was dressed and ready to face the day.

Most of the morning and afternoon were filled with greeting guest that were coming by the manor to stay the weekend. The girls would show them which room they would be staying in. Then they would lead the guest to the sitting room for tea with her parents. Hermione's eyes grew bigger with each new guest that came. The glimmer in her eyes was almost embarrassing, she was so awe struck. After a few hours Bellatrix excused them and took Hermione up stairs to get ready. They stopped by Andy's room first. Narcissa was lying on the bed reading a book while Andy was staring at her self in the mirror.

Bellatrix walked over to help Andy with her hair while Hermione laid on the bed next to Narcissa. Hermione was becoming close with all the sisters. She was beginning to feel like a regular part of the family. The two younger sisters looked up to Hermione as a big sister figure, as well. Hermione's heart broke when she thought about the future and how much these three siblings would grow apart. She wanted to try and keep them together with this strong of a bond forever.

Bellatrix finished with Andy and moved onto Cissy. The two younger girls looked like they were playing dress up in their mother's clothes. Hermione smirked at this thought. But after every thing was done she had to admit they were truly beautiful in only a way a Black could be. Bellatrix looked at Hermione, "We will be getting ready on our own, there is a room down the hall for you." Hermione was disappointed that they wouldn't be getting ready together but she also was excited to be surprised. Hermione took Andy's hand and they walked down the hallway. Andy would help her get ready while Narcissa would help Bellatrix.

Hermione heard the clock strike 8. It was time for them to make their appearance. She could hear lots of noise coming from down stairs were many guest were already gathered. Hermione stole one last glance in the mirror, she hardly recognized herself. She held her breath and walked down the hallway where she was sharing a room with Bellatrix.

Hermione entered the room slowly. She couldn't believe the sight before her eyes. Bellatrix had traded her typical black baggy robes for a slim black cocktail dress. It was strapless and stopped half way down her thighs. The top held her breast perfectly, and there was a white bow that cinched around her waist and accentuated her curves. Bellatrix's black ringlets were pinned to the top of her head allowing the rest to fall gracefully down her shoulders. There were a few curls that had gotten loose that were framing her face. Hermione had to remind herself to breathe. She held onto Andy's hand as she took in the full length of the dark beauty.

Bellatrix was equally awe stricken. Hermione's dress was off white with a black bodice. The chiffon fabric floated over her skin while the bodice clung tightly to her breast. She had ditched the mass of curls that usually over took her head, and settled for a straight style with waves that hugged her shoulders. Bellatrix couldn't take her eyes off Hermione. It was at this moment she wished she knew Legilimency. Bella took a deep breath she could feel the ache grow and led the four of them to the top of the steps. Each one of them was announced to the party and they caught the attention of everyone there.

The party held up to Hermione's expectations. She was not disappointed in the slightest. She could tell Bellatrix was getting bored so she took the girls hand and led her to the dance floor. They danced for hours, watching while the adults got more and more tipsy and started acting more and more inappropriate. The sight was comical to someone in Hermione's possession, she never would of guessed pure-bloods knew how to have fun. Bellatrix excused herself much to Hermione's displeasure, but she reluctantly let the beautiful girl go.

After about twenty minutes there was still no sign of Bellatrix, Hermione was getting bored without her friend so she took off looking for her. She wasn't in the main bathroom, and Hermione didn't see her among the guest. She peeked out in the garden but still there was no sign of her. She asked Andy who said that she had seen her older sister go upstairs a few minutes ago. Hermione didn't stick around to talk and bounded up the stairs two at time. She didn't know where to start looking. She tried the upstairs bathrooms but none of them contained who she was looking for. She was losing hope and started walking back to the room she was sharing.

She heard soft moans coming from the other side of the door. Hermione didn't know what to make of it. She opened the door to her room softly as to not startle whoever was invading her space. To her astonishment the noises were coming from the person she was looking for. Bellatrix was alone and had her dress pulled up over her hips. Her skin looked soft and supple against the pale light that came from the candles. It was then that Hermione saw what Bellatrix was doing. She had her hand pressed against her core and was stroking herself slowly. Hermione watched as her back arched and fell with her pleasure. She watched as Bellatrix's nipples grew hard and were now pressing tightly against the fabric of her dress. Hermione knew she should leave before she was caught but she so badly wanted to stay and watch and touch Bellatrix herself.

Bellatrix stuck two fingers in her mouth before inserting them into her self, she began to thrust rapidly. Bellatrix took her free hand and pulled out one of her voluptuous breast and kneaded it in her palm. Hermione could feel herself moisten at the sight. She wanted release and she wanted it to come by way of Bellatrix.

It was then that Bellatrix looked over at the door. She knew Hermione was watching her. She was putting on a show for the girl, but she never gave any sign that she knew she was being watched. She was close to climax and hoped that Hermione would get up the guts to come in and finish her off.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Favorites, follows, and especially reviews and feedback are the best thing an author can get. xoxo.


	10. Chapter 10

Bellatrix kept up the charade for a few minutes, waiting for the girl to run or join. She gave Hermione credit for sticking around as long as she did. But, after realizing that Hermione was not going to join her, she finished up. With a flick of her wand she put her dress back in place and cleaned herself up. Hermione watched, her eyes full of panic that Bellatrix would catch her. She slowly backed away from the door, preparing to flee.

"No need to run mudblood, I caught you a while ago." Bellatrix was standing at the vanity putting her hair back in place, not that it made a difference. She could almost feel the heat coming from Hermione's cheeks. "Well come in! Might as well stay now." The teen felt her mouth curl into a smirk.

"Well, you know...I could just go downstairs, if you're busy you know. I'm sure Andy could use some company…" Hermione turned on a heel and made for the steps. She had almost reached the first one when a hand clasped around her wrist. The skin was still a little moist.

"I'm not busy Hermione…" she trailed off, "any more." The comment was mostly said under the witches breath, but loud enough for the other to hear. Bella let out a little snicker as she pulled Hermione back to the room.

"Bella, I didn't mean it, I was just bored downstairs and...well...I don't know why I watched, and…" The girl let out a sigh. She felt like an all out perv. Not only because she watched, but because she could still feel hot liquid pooling in her underwear.

"For gods sake, forget about it. But…" Bella bit her lip and put on her best pouty face. "I think it's your turn now to put on a show for me." Smiling, the girl walked right up against Hermione and pulled her close. "Unless you're shy, pet."

The former Gryffindor thought she would die on the spot. Her heart was picking up its pace and she felt that heat building up insider her again. The thought both mortified and excited her. How can one thing elicit such different emotions.

It was then the sound of snickering reached Hermione's ear. Bella was slouched against her having a good laugh. She'd been messing with her. Oh Hermione could have killed her if she wasn't so busy being disappointed.

"Oh Hermione, you should try relaxing a bit. I think your heart beat hard enough to leave a bruise." Taking a step back, Bella walked out of the room and down the steps to the people that were still gathered, leaving Hermione to deal with her emotions alone.

The dirty trout! Hermione didn't know what to think at this point. She'd been bamboozled! She knew there was a reason she didn't trust Slytherin's. They were all rotten gits. Her feet carried her down the stairs before she knew how she'd gotten there.

"Hey! Hermione!" The girl looked over to see a hand flagging her down. It was Andromeda. Weaving through the people, Hermione found her way to Bella's sister. "Hey, Bella just passed through here. I know you were looking for her. She said something about having enough excitement for one night. Flooed out a minute ago. 'Dunno where she's off to, but we have the house to ourselves tonight."

Hermione frowned a little. What was Bella up to these days. Shrugging, she thanked Andy for the heads up. Perhaps Bellatrix had a point. She'd just about had her fill for the day too. Climbing back up the steps to their room, Hermione fell onto the bed and fell asleep without even changing.

The morning came and went. It was afternoon before Hermione pulled herself from the sheets. Still in her outfit from last night, she wandered into the bathroom, pushing the door open without a thought. Bella was standing at the sink, wrapped in a fluffy black towel. Her fingers combed through her damp curls before working the hair into a messy bun. Looking at Hermione in the mirror, the girl smiled.

"Back for more?" Bella asked, the grin on her face spreading wider.

"Shut up Bella." Hermione walked over to the toilet, pulled up her long white dress, and sat down.

"My, you woke up bold today, didn't you?"

"Well darling, I hardly feel like going to the bathroom in front of you should be a big deal after you asked me to get off for you." Hermione played along with the girl, smiling as she flushed.

"No, I suppose it isn't." Bella walked up next to her and leaned in, whispering, "Especially since you were going to do it." As she snickered and walked past, Bella gave Hermione a smack on the ass. "As the muggles say, good game."

Hermione jumped when she felt Bella's hand come in contact with her backside. Throwing her hands over her rump, she stared at Bellatrix as the girl moved from the room. No way she could have ever predicted any of this. And no way she could have predicted wanting more.

Following the scent of clean that Bellatrix left behind, Hermione moved back into their room. Bella had moved into the wardrobe to dress herself. Hermione sat on the edge of her bed, rolling the chiffon fabric of her dress in her fingers. "Where did you scurry off to last night?" she asked of Bella, still watching her dress.

"Oh, just prowling. Fancied a walk."

"And you needed the floo network for that?" Hermione challenged. "They putting fireplaces in the park now?"

"Har har." Bella bit back. "No, if you must know, I flooed to my cousin Sirius's house. Gave my cousin a spot of hell for not joining the party and then took a walk around the neighborhood with my Auntie. She's dreadfully lonely you know, my cousin being the prat that he is."

Hermione sat on the bed. It was so weird to hear Sirius's name and think about him being alive still. Pushing the thought from her head, she looked up to see Bella. Her hair was still atop her head in all it's crazy glory. The girl had chosen a simple, black, cotton dress for the day and a pair of boots. "So have you moved into that dress or would you like to perhaps clean up for the day?"

Looking at herself, Hermione realized she must look in an awful state. "I think perhaps a change would do me good." Rushing into the bathroom, she looked in the mirror. Washing up her face and brushing her teeth helped immensely. She scrunched some water into her hair and moved to the closet. Moments later, she emerged with a dress of her own. It was floor length and peach colored. "Better?" she questioned.

"It'll do." Bella said, sounding scarily sincere. The teen walked across the room and linked arms with her roommate. "Mum's got a grown up tea party scheduled today. Can't muddy up the house if you know what I mean." Hermione looked over at Bellatrix. It was the second reference to being muggle born that she'd heard in as many days. She shook her head, not thinking any more about it as she was lead from the room.

They walked out of the house and made it down the walk a few steps and grabbed the knob of the garden gate. Without warning, the two swirled away with a pop and landed with a thud in Diagon Alley.

"Warning next time Bella…" Hermione warned, holding a hand to her stomach, willing away the unease.

"Adventure my dear! Where is your sense of adventure!"

Hermione couldn't help but smile to herself. Something about giving up your life to travel back in time to save the wizarding world as she knew it seemed pretty adventurous, but no need to brag. Instead she allowed herself to be pulled in and out of shops by the young Slytherin.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you all for reading. The updates will probably become a little slower. I am getting stuck on the plot line and I am working on a few other projects. I also can't get stop reading liidg's stories, you should check them out if your looking for something to read.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was exciting. Bellatrix continued to be sharp tongued and Hermione wasn't quite sure what had caused the sudden change in her but she brushed it off. Hermione kept an open mind and dutifully followed her friend around town. They eventually ended up in the Leaky Cauldron.

Hermione ordered them two butterbeers. She noticed that Bellatrix was chatting up a group of girls that she didn't recognize. They were a bit to old to still be in school. Hermione watched the way Bellatrix took control of the group. She had everyone's undivided attention. It was one of the more impressive qualities of hers. Bellatrix had a sultry pout on her face and was looking bored. Hermione choose a seat near a window and waited for her friend to join.

"Who were they?" Hermione asked as the girl sat down.

"They graduated from Hogwarts. Slytherins," was Bellatrix's short response.

Hermione started at her friend. She couldn't get over how beautiful she was. Every time she would let her mind wander she would go back to the night before. Watching Bellatrix pleasure herself. Hermione was constantly filled with desire, but she had no idea how to pursue the young witch. Aside from that Bellatrix's mood swings were becoming more erratic and she never knew where she stood with the girl anymore. She suspected that it had something to do with being around pure-bloods and the dark arts books she had been reading. Hermione was curious but hoped that things would go back to normal when they returned back to Hogwarts.

Hermione was packing her bags when there was a soft knock on her door. "Come in."

"Whatcha doin," Bellatrix drawled.

"Packing," Hermione said stating the obvious.

Bellatrix plopped down on the bed. sighing heavily. It was the day they were suppose to be returning back to Hogwarts. They would need to catch the train in a couple hours. Hermione had bittersweet feelings about returning. Hogwarts had always been her home but this place was beginning to grow on her. She loved leading this secret life. Hermione finished packing the last bag and walked over to sit on the bed. Bellatrix produced one of the dark arts books out her robes. "I thought we could take this back with us."

Hermione's eyes were wide with excitement and fear. she knew how much trouble she could get into for having this book but it was worth the risk. Hermione could feel the darkness begin to take over and she liked the power that it gave her. She was about to outgrow the simple 'vanilla spells' that Hogwarts taught. She was hungry to learn more and become more powerful. She could tell that Bellatrix felt the same way.

The three young Blacks and Hermione were back on the train. The holiday had gotten by faster than Hermione expected. She already missed the place and was trying to figure out a way to spend more time there. The trip was rather mundane. Hermione could tell who the first years were because they were brimming with excitement. Hermione smiled to herself about this. She remembered her first train ride. All three Black sisters fell asleep on the train ride back to school. Hermione used the quiet time to sort out her thoughts.

By the end of the trip Hermione decided that she was going to learn Legilimency and a few dark spells. She was excited to start her new course of education and hoped Bellatrix would be on board. The train stopped and Hermione and Bellatrix quickly exited the train. They sat threw the sorting ceremony and the feast. Finally it was over and they could go back to their dormitory.

Hermione was the first one to enter. Her trunks were next to her bed waiting for her. Hermione could feel the happiness wash over her, she was glad to be back in one of the few places she called home. She unpacked some of her belongings and got dressed for bed. Bellatrix was doing the same thing. Hermione glanced over at the dark beauty while she was changing. She could feel the blush rise to her cheeks when Bellatrix caught her looking.

Bellatrix wanted her friend in the worst way. It was like a hunger that was consuming her and she wanted it. However Bellatrix couldn't figure out why Hermione was being so shy with her. Didn't she realized that Bellatrix had the same intentions. All though Bella had no intentions of dating her she didn't see why they couldn't have some fun.

The weeks went by and they settled into their class routines. The girls had a few classes together, which they were excited about. After classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays they would go out to the dark forest and practice things they wanted to learn but couldn't in the castle. Hermione was learning a little bit about how to read minds. It was a very difficult practice and she was haunted by some of the things she saw in her friend's mind but she was determined to learn what she could. They would practice curses on trees and things around the forest. It wasn't the same as getting real practice with people but they weren't ready to try out these dangerous spells on each other.

Hermione could feel the darkness take over her every time she tried an uforgivable curse. She could also sense the darkness taking over in Bellatrix. She was becoming mean and irrational. She would curse anyone that would look at her too long. Hermione usually didn't have to deal with that side of her friend but every now and then she found her self on the wrong side of her temper. Younger students were fleeing the room every time Bellatrix would walk in and she wanted it that way.

One Thursday after class Hermione waited in the forbidden forest for Bellatrix to join her. They were going to be practicing mind reading. It was Bella's turn to try and infiltrate Hermione's mind while Hermione practiced Occlumency. Hermione had been working on putting up walls. If Bellatrix were to find out about the future then her plan would be ruined. So far Hermione had convinced Bellatrix to let her do all the Legilimency practicing, but Bella was getting bored of it and wanted her shot. Hermione just hoped she had prepared enough.

A few moments later Bella sauntered into the forest. Hermione smiled when she saw the deviant look in her best friends eyes. They were both excited to start their training. Bellatrix sat down on the boulder opposite Hermione and pulled out her wand. She pointed it at her friend and tried to read her mind.

Hermione could feel the probing at her brain. She could tell that her friend had successfully made it in. Luckily Hermione could see what she was seeing and so far all the thoughts that had been revealed were safe. Most of them revolved around Bellatrix and the things they did together. Hermione made sure not to let slip her feelings though.

Bellatrix was not interest in seeing the things that Hermione had to show her. She had been there for most of these events. She was much more interested in what her friend was keeping from her. She pushed harder to try and delve deeper into the mind. Hermione could feel the intrusion but tried hard to keep her barriers up. Bellatrix wasn't successful so she pushed harder she could feel Hermione blocking her and she wasn't happy about it. Finally Bellatrix used all her strength and Hermione's protections began to slip.

Suddenly the scene changed and Bellatrix saw Hermione pinned to the floor. A crazed woman with dark curly hair was straddling her. Hermione was screaming as tears fell down her face while the woman on top of her cackled with malice. Bellatrix saw the woman take a knife and start carving into Hermione's arm. She couldn't see what was being put into her arm but she assumed it had something to do with the mudblood scar Hermione had on her arm. Bellatrix could see the pain on her friends face and she wanted to stop the mad woman. She couldn't do anything to change the situation though.

Bellatrix was about to exit her friends mind when the woman on top of her turned around. Her eyes pierced straight into her own and there was a spark of recognition. It took Bellatrix a few moments but she suddenly recognized those eyes as her own. All though the eyes were cold and dead they were definitely hers. Even the face of the woman looked like a twisted older version of her.

"STOP!" Hermione screamed. She shot up and was running back to the castle. Bellatrix chased her but she couldn't catch up with her friend. She was more confused than ever about what had just been revealed to her. It wasn't even possible since that woman was much older than she currently was.

* * *

Thank you so much to the faithful readers. You guys keep me writing. Reviews are also very encouraging. Thanks.


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh shit!" Hermione thought as she ran towards the school. She was going to go to her dorm room but she wasn't ready to face Bellatrix. She knew what her friend had seen but she didn't know how to explain it. So she just kept running. She looped around and headed toward the Black lake. She looked over her shoulder to see if she was being followed but there was no sign of the dark haired witch.

Hermione doubled over trying to catch her breath. Her lungs burned and she felt like she would never be able to suck in enough oxygen. It took a few minutes but she was finally able to stand up straight. "Shit, shit shit!" Hermione couldn't focus on anything else. She was chastising herself for letting her guards down. She had practiced so hard on trying to protect these things. She didn't understand how she could fail.

Hermione finally sat on the grass. She had no idea how to explain what Bella had seen. It had been one of Hermione's worst and most private experiences and now the woman who had done these things to her had seen it all. Hermione choose to sleep out side that night. She had no idea how she would face Bellatrix.

Bellatrix sat perched on the edge of her bed waiting for Hermione to come back to their dorm room. She wasn't sure about the things she had seen. Clearly it was her but it wasn't her. She would never harm Hermione in that way and she was still only seventeen. That woman in the vision was clearly much older than her. Bellatrix wondered if this ever really happened or if this was how Hermione saw her. She needed to know but Hermione never came back to the room. Bellatrix couldn't keep her eyes open any longer and she feel asleep waiting for her friend to give her an explanation.

When Bellatrix woke there was still no sign of her Slytherin friend. She paced around the room not sure what to do. She assumed that Hermione would at least show up for class. The girl was addicted to learning. Bellatrix ate breakfast and went to her first class. She sat beside Hermione in potions but when she arrived the seat next to hers was empty. Bellatrix was disappointed but there were still a few minutes for her to show up. By the end of the day Bellatrix still hadn't seen her friend. She was determined to go look for her. She was wrought with worry.

Bellatrix entered her dorm room. She figured that was the best place to look and she could change out of her school robes. Her heart fell when she saw that her friend had been there. Hermione's things had been shuffled about but there was no sign of her now. Bellatrix quickly changed and headed out the door. She was about to close it behind her when a piece of paper on her pillow caught her eye.

"_Dearest Bellatrix,_

_ I know you have a lot of questions. I'll try to provide answers. Meet me in the boat house after class._

_H."_

Bellatrix's heart skipped a beat. She was relieved to know that her friend was okay. She quickly threw the note on the ground and rushed out of the castle to the boat house. She entered carefully. Students rarely came here. There was no sign of life anywhere at first and she thought that her friend had stood her up. All of a sudden she heard rhythmic breathing and looked in a corner to find Hermione sitting in the dark.

"Hey," Bellatrix said quietly. She was suddenly very self aware.

"Hi," Hermione replied sheepishly.

Bellatrix took a seat on the floor opposite of Hermione and they sat in a comfortable silence for awhile. Hermione was perfectly content not to speak. She didn't want to have to explain herself but she knew that it would be inevitable.

"So what was that?" Bellatrix finally asked, feeling brave.

"It was Bellatrix," Hermione replied.

"Bellatrix?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange," Hermione was satisfied giving short answers. She wouldn't volunteer any information only answer the questions she was asked.

"I didn't know there were any other Bellatrixs," Bella said pondering her friends statement and her weird behavior.

"Well there really aren't. I mean that's the most famous one anyway. But there is only one."

Bellatrix had a puzzled expression on her face. She didn't understand a word of what her friend was saying.

"It's you," Hermione finally said quietly.

Now Bellatrix was definitely confused. "But I'm so much younger than that woman."

"It will be you."

"How?" Bellatrix said in a disbelieving tone.

"It's you in the future."

"That isn't possible. Please just tell me whats going on," Bellatrix pleaded.

"It's you in the future. You are a terrible evil monster," Hermione felt bad saying such mean things about her best friend, "We are on different sides of a war. You hate me. And you like to torture me and make my life hell."

Bellatrix was quiet. She still had no clue what her friend was talking about. There was no war. If there was a war they would be on the same side and she couldn't imagine ever wanting to see her friend in so much pain. The images she saw in her friends mind had been haunting her all day. She could never be that person. "You said it was Bellatrix Lestrange. I am Bellatrix Black. Clearly that person isn't me."

"Yes. You marry Rodulphus Lestrange."

Bellatrix chuckled at that. She had always thought Rod was a git. She knew her parents wanted her to marry him but she had no intention of doing so. "Still impossible. You can't possibly know what will happen in the future," Bellatrix tried to convince the girl that it wasn't her. She still didn't understand.

Hermione finally decided to quit talking in circles and put it all on the line, "I came back in time. There is a war going on and you are on the dark side. You are Voldemort's most loyal follower. I decided to give up my life to come back in time to try and change the future. I wanted to try and prevent all the terrible things that will happen."

Bellatrix thought about this long and hard. She wasn't sure she could process so much information all at once, "Do you think I look good when I'm older?" It was the first thing that came to Bellatrix's mind and she blurted it out before she had a chance to think it through.

Hermione stared in shock. She had just told her best friend what a terrible person she would become and her biggest worries was if she was attractive or not. Hermione couldn't help but giggle, "Yes you're still quite attractive… All though you lose some of your looks from all the years you spend in Azkaban.

"Azkaban!" Belaltrix shouted.

"Yea. I told you that you were a monster," Hermione thought that would have been evident but apparently it wasn't.

"Oh. What did I do?"

"You tortured some people."

Bellatrix nodded. That would seem logical. She could even see her self torturing people. "So how do I end up like that? Can you tell me about the future? What is it like? Do you think I'm happy? Is my family there? How is my marriage?" Bellatrix started asking questions as fast as she could think of them as the reality of the situation finally hit her. Sitting in front of her was the girl who had the answer everything she wanted to know. It was also her chance to change the future to her advantage.

"The future is grim for you. I had only come back to try and keep you from destroying people's lives. I had no intentions of actually becoming friends with you. Now I want nothing more than to see good things happen to you. Your future life is terrible. You don't love your husband. I don't know much about your life, seeing as we aren't on friendly terms, but from what I've heard you would be more than willing to kill Rod and you wouldn't lose any sleep over it."

Bellatrix accepted this. She couldn't ever foresee marrying her child hood friend because she loved him.

"You live with Narcissa," Hermione continued, "she has a son and married a prick. I don't think you are very fond of your nephew or brother-in-law. Andy…." Hermione trailed off. She didn't want to tell Bella about there relationship. Bellatrix loved both of hersisters and she would do anything to protect them. Hermione didn't want to ruin that for her friend.

"What?" Bellatrix panicked, "Don't tell me I tortured her."

"No. Well I don't know. Maybe. But she marries a muggle born and you disown her. You haven't talked to her in years."

This broke Bellatrix's heart. She couldn't ever imagine disowning her sister just because she married a mudblood.

"I don't know what happens to you in the future to make you turn into a monster but I don't think you are very happy," Hermione admitted. She didn't like telling her best friend these things but she needed to.

"What is your life like?"

Hermione got shy. She didn't know what to say about herself. "I'm muggle born. I attend Hogwarts. My best friend is famous. We have another friend. We often do stupid things that could get us kill, but I love my life with them." Hermione sadden at this thought. She hadn't thought of her friends much at all. It was breaking her heart knowing that she could never go back to them. She missed them and wanted to see them. She knew now was not the time to get sentimental so she pushed those thoughts from her head.

* * *

As always thanks for reading. It means so much to me. Let me know what you think. xoxo


	13. Chapter 13

"I knew you were a mudblood," Bellatrix's word stung Hermione in a way she couldn't have expected.

"Yes," Hermione admitted. For the first time she felt ashamed of her blood status.

"It's okay. I'll always be better than you but you can still be my friend. Even if you have dirty blood." A big smile spread across Bella's face. She was teasing her best friend.

Hermione smiled back. She was relieved to know that blood status wasn't an obsession for her best friend yet.

"So I gave you that scar?"

"Uh huh," Hermione said. She knew they would have to talk about the memory her friend had saw but she wasn't sure if she was ready to relive those memories yet. "I did something that you weren't happy about. You captured me and my friends. You tortured me and then you gave me a permanent reminder of our little meeting."

Bella's face dropped in horror. She wanted to kick her own ass for doing such a wicked thing. "Do you hate me?"

"I do. Well I did. It's complicated," Hermione said, "I hate the person you've become."

Bellatrix seemed happy with this. They finished talking and got up. They had been in the boat house all afternoon and into the night. They had missed dinner and both of them were getting hungry. They found some snacks and retired to their dorm room for the night.

Hermione couldn't sleep. She stared at the ceiling in the darkness. She heard the soft snores coming from her friend. She was amazed at how well Bella had taken in the information. Her mind drifted back to the future and the friends that she had left there. Her biggest fear was that they wouldn't remember her.

Bellatrix was awake in her bed. She had pretended she was asleep when she heard soft sobs coming from her friends bed. She had no idea what they were about. She gingerly got up and crawled into the brunette's bed. She wrapped her arms around the girl tightly and held her against her chest. Hermione didn't fight it she leaned into her friend and let out huge sobs. Bellatrix made out the words "Harry and Ron." She had no idea who they were in relation to Hermione but she knew they must be important.

The two girls fell asleep in each others arms. The next morning when they awoke they didn't talk much to each other. So much had changed in the dynamic of their friendship. Bellatrix felt closer to her than she ever felt before but she also felt like her best friend was a stranger.

Hermione was the first to wake up. She felt the heavy weight on her chest. The events of last night rushed back to her as she looked down and saw the mass of black curls. She quickly rolled on her side as to not disturb Bella and placed a pillow under her head.

Hermione got ready for classes and went down to grab breakfast. She could feel herself light up inside when she saw the dark curls bouncing into the room. Her current predicament was getting ridiculous. On one hand she missed her old friends but on the other hand she couldn't imagine a life without Bella. It was then that she heard the screeching of the morning owls. One black eagle swooped down close by the bushy brown curls and landed right in front of Bellatrix.

Bellatrix swiftly took the letter, gave the bird a treat and sent it on it's way. It was apparent that she knew the bird. Bellatrix opened the letter and scanned it. Hermione watched for any indication as to whom it was from or what it was about. Hermione watched as the dark witch's face darkened but she didn't get any other indications pertaining to the letter.

Bellatrix didn't say a single word for the rest of breakfast. Hermione had tried to start conversations but the girls face was a blank stare. Hermione went off to her first class hoping that her friends mood would lighten after time. Hermione waited but Bellatrix never showed up. It was now her turn to be concerned about her friend.

Hermione skipped her next class and went in search of Bellatrix. She was worrying herself sick and she needed to check on her friend. Hermione walked toward the dungeon. She had never seen it so deserted. All the students were in class and it was a nice change of pace. Hermione cautiously walked to the shared dorm room not knowing what to expect.

She entered their room and found Bellatrix sitting on the edge of her bed. Her face didn't give any emotion away. Hermione wasn't even sure her friend was there but then she saw all the emotions pass through her dark eyes. Hermione saw the looks of panic, hate, and worry. Hermione was determined to get to the bottom of this.

Hermione knelt down in front of Bellatrix she placed a hand on the girls knee and felt her tense under the touch. Bellatrix sat there staring off into space. It was then that Hermione noticed the crumpled letter on the bed. If only she could read it and find out what had caused her friend such distress.

Bellatrix must have sensed what Hermione wanted because she picked the crumpled piece of paper up and handed it to Hermione. The witch tried to smooth out the paper and her eyes slowly began to read. As she read on she began to realize the horror the letter had brought. Her heart broke for her friend and she could feel the bile rising up from the pit of her stomach.

* * *

Sorry it's such a short chapter but it felt like a good place to stop to keep you all wondering. Thank you so much for reading. And I especially love all of the reviews.


	14. Chapter 14

**Celtbhoy: As you wish.**

**Bellaminion: I hope you haven't gone too mental and as far as your comment on my other story: I won't be updating it until this story is done. Sorry.**

**Berserkeroo: Thanks for reading and your guess is correct.**

**Darkshadow-lord: Your questions will be answered but you're on the right track.**

**Everyone else thank you for reading and reviewing. You all make me so happy. **

* * *

Hermione sat helpless on the floor. She wanted to calm her friend down and tell her that things would be alright. However she knew how they would end up and she didn't know of anyway to stop it. Hermione was at least relieved to know that Bellatrix wasn't doing this willingly. Hermione held out hope that she still might have a shot up like a bolt of lightning. Hermione watched as her friend paced around the room her fist were balled so tightly they were turning white. Bellatrix felt the strongest rage inside of her that she had ever felt before. She couldn't believe what her parents had just done to her. They were marrying her off to Rodolphus. Bellatrix was outraged. It was a crime really. She had always been friends with Rod but she didn't see him in a romantic manner and her parents knew that.

Bellatrix crumpled to a sobbing heap on the floor. She had never let anyone expect her sisters see her so vulnerable before. Hermione walked beside her and knelt down as she rubbed her friends back. Hermione felt utterly helpless. There was nothing she would be able to do.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Hermione offered.

Bellatrix felt like she was being suffocated by the weight of the world so she couldn't see how getting some fresh air could hurt. She took her friends hand and let herself be led out of the castle. Bella wasn't sure where they were going but she also didn't care. She just wanted to put as much distance between her and that letter as she could.

It wasn't until the girls entered the Three Broomsticks that Bella finally paid attention to where she was being taken. She still didn't know what the plan was but she didn't have the will to protest. Hermione asked the barmaid for a room and had a bottle of firewhisky sent up.

Bellatrix entered the room. The room was dark and dusty. The air was thick with the smell of must. Hermione waved her wand to spruce the place up a bit. Bellatrix took a seat in one of the chairs next to the fireplace. She grabbed one of the glasses and poured herself a healthy drink. She consumed it in one large gulp then helped herself to three more drinks. Hermione finally decided to step in and pace her friend. There was no reason for her to drink herself into a stupor this early in the day.

Hermione poured a drink for herself and then set the bottle out of reach from the black haired witch. Hermione had every intention of getting trashed before the end of the night. She hoped to help relieve some of her friends pain and help her forget about her current situation.

The two talked for a while taking drinks of firewhisky every now and then. By three o'clock they had finished the whole bottle and Hermione sent down for another one. Bellatrix was starting to get restless she could feel the anger towards her parents grow inside of her and she wanted to let out her frustrations.

"Can we go for a walk?" Bellatrix slurred.

Hermione didn't see any problem with it so they left their rented room. Bellatrix walked toward the edge of town. She wanted to feel the sun on her face while it was still day light out. Bellatrix finally found a nice patch of grass far away from civilization. Hermione conjured them a blanket and the two sat in silence for a while. Hermione watched the clouds pass as she felt the cool breeze on her face.

Bellatrix had managed to grab the bottle of alcohol and bring it on their adventure. Hermione gasped at what her friend had done but she was happy to continue with her buzz. She cold tell that Bellarix was already drunk but she had no intention of making her stop. She wanted to help her friend forget and she had hoped that this was working.

The two sat on their blanket forgetting about the rest of the world until the sun set. Hermione was worried that someone would notice that they were gone from Hogwarts for the night but she knew that Bella was a Black. And with that last name she could be above the rules and practically get by with murder.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hermione finally got up the guts to ask.

"I don't want to marry him," the words came out of Bella's mouth before her drunk brain could stop them.

"He seems nice enough."

"He's fine I guess. He's just not right for me. I have no interest in him. I don't want my life to be controlled by these people. I don't want any of this and I don't want him," Bella's thoughts were coming out jumbled but Hermione got the gist of it.

"You don't have to do something you don't want to," Hermione encouraged. She had hoped that part of her friends apprehension had something to do with her.

"And how do you figure?"

"I'll help you fight it. I don't know what we're going to do but we'll figure something out."

It was getting late into the night. Hermione was getting cold. She stuck her hand out to her friend and helped her off the grass. She followed a stumbling Bellatrix all the way back to the inn. They slowly and painfully made their way up the steps to their room. Bellatrix tripped on more than half of the steps and Hermione was always right behind her to help her back up. They burst into the room and Bellatrix flopped onto the bed. Hermione laid down beside her. Although she was not nearly as drunk as her friend she was still very tipsy.

Hermione could see all the fear in her friends eyes. Her heart broke for her and she wished that there was something she could do to help Bella. She wished she could take the burden of her friend. Hermione gently caressed Bella's face in hopes to give her some sort of comfort.

Bellatrix eyes were starting to glaze over from the alcohol. She had to tell Hermione how she felt about her before it was too late and while she had the courage from the alcohol. She leaned forward mere inches away from Hermione's face. She could feel the brown haired witches breath on her face. She wanted to pull her against herself she wanted to feel the soft pale skin against her own. Bellatrix watched as Hermione held her breath from fear. She could see the panic and lust rise in her friends face.

With every passing second Bellatrix could feel the want in her body. She needed her friend and if she waited much longer her instincts would take over and she wouldn't be in control of the situation any more.

Hermione felt her friends speeding heart beat. She wanted Bellatrix to make a move because she would never have enough courage. She just wasn't drunk enough for that. Hermione could sense her friends hesitation she wrapped her free arm around her waist and pulled her tightly against her body.

Bellatrix finally got up the nerve and leaned in to kiss Hermione. She tasted like sweet vanilla and firewhisky. Her lips were like heaven. Bellatrix deepened the kiss she wanted more and she wanted it now.


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione ran her hands through Bellatrix's black curls tugging ever so softly. She watched as Bellatrix's eyes went from to deep brown to pure black. Hermione tried to read the emotions behind those black eyes but the things she saw scared her. She was afraid of unbridled rage that Bella was known for. As much as it frightened the young witch it also excited her. She had spent so much time with Ron and Harry being the perfect side kick. She was never allowed to make and she felt like the whole world's eyes were on her. Hermione saw her chance to escape the '_perfect_' title she had been given and taste the dark side.

Bellatrix pushed against Hermione's lips as if they could sustain life. She moaned as she tasted the sweet taste of the witch. She could feel the desire growing in the pit of her stomach and she didn't want to have to contain it any longer. With a swift motion she pulled Hermione's shirt over her head. She gasped as she took in the sight of the perfect body. The creamy skin and perfect breast were intoxicating.

Bellatrix pulled Hermione on to her so she was straddling her lap. She placed her hands on Hermione's shoulders and dug her nails in. A soft groan came from the brunette's throat. Bellatrix took this as a sign to continue. She started kissing the girl's mouth and worked her way down to her neck. Hermione's eyes dilated as Bella bit down. Hermione was in a frenzy and wanted Bella to give her release soon.

Bellatrix couldn't help but notice that the rougher she was the more Hermione responded. She never would have suspected the squeaky clean girl was a masochists. She decided to test how far she could take it by gingerly slapping Hermione across the face. Her cheek instantly turned red but it seemed to only increase the girl's pleasure.

Hermione wasn't going to wait another moment she pushed the witch to the bed and licked from her mouth down to the stomach. She wasn't exactly sure what Bellatrix liked and she wanted to impress the girl but she continued when Bellatrix seemed displeased that she had stopped. Hermione bit her way down to Bella's core and licked softly at first. It wasn't long before her hips were thrusting against Hermione's tongue and she came in her mouth.

Hermione was pleased with the whole situation it was amazing. The two girls fell asleep not long after. The first thing Hermione noticed when she woke up was the tangled body parts. She was intertwined with Bellatrix and she wasn't quite sure what had happened. She looked down and noticed she was naked. She tried to clear the fuzz from her head and slowly the events of the night before came rushing back to her. She couldn't believe she had finally gotten her chance with Bella. She was already craving more.

Hermione carefully got off the bed and made her way to the shower. She needed to cool off before her friend woke up. It wouldn't do either of them any good if she didn't have her emotions in check. Hermione jumped in the icy shower and let out a shrill scream when the water hit her skin. After a few minutes she adjusted to the cold water and let it wash away the hangover.

Bellatrix woke up alone. She was confused to where she was at first but then it hit her like a ton of bricks. She had tried to run away from her impending marriage and she had ran straight into the arms of Hermione. Bellatrix quickly changed into a fresh pair of clothes and waited on the bed for Hermione to finish showering.

As she heard the water click off she waited for the young witch to step out of the bathroom. The sight that stood before her stole her breath. She couldn't help but think about how beautiful Hermione looked. Bellatrix grabbed her hand and they walked out of the room. The two witches found a small cafe and had breakfast.

Hermione didn't want to miss classes but she was having such a good time with Bellatrix that she didn't want to spoil the mood. She figured one more day of missing classes couldn't hurt. She had already finished most of her lessons on her own she just went as a formality and they chance to show off how superior she was.

The two finished breakfast and walked around some of the shops in town. By the end of the day Bellatrix had dragged her into over a dozen stores. She had managed to purchase a variety of items most of which Hemrione thought were senseless. Bellatrix had all of her items delivered to her dorm room at Hogwarts so she wouldn't have to carry them around.

Both girls managed to avoid the elephant in the room for the entire afternoon. Hermione wanted to know where they stood and what would become of their relationship. However asking those types of questions meant she would have to think about their predicament and have a vague idea of what she wanted. She was no where near prepared for that.

Eventually the two made their way back to Hogwarts. They were strongly scolded by the headmaster. But just as Hermione had predicted they were given a pass because Bellatrix was a Black. The two retired to their dorm room where all of the days purchases were waiting for them.

Bellatrix walked over to a dark blue gift bag. Hermione hadn't noticed her purchase this but then again she had mentally checked out half way into their shopping trip. Bellatrix held the bag out in her hand to Hermione. Hermione took it cautiously.

"It's a gift. It won't bite," Bellatrix encouraged.

Hermione blushed. she couldn't believe that Bellatrix had bought her something. She quickly pulled the small item out. It was a sliver necklace with two snakes wrapped together. It was beautiful.

"Thank you so much," Hermione squealed. Bellatrix had gotten the exact reaction she had been looking for and she was pleased with herself. She brushed the bushy hair off of Hermione's shoulders and helped her put the necklace around her neck. Bellatrix took an extra moment to breath in the fresh scent of the young girl. She quickly had to back away before she made an unwanted advance on the girl.

Belaltrix was falling for Hermione. She wanted nothing more to hold the girl in her arms and kiss her all over but she knew it was highly inappropriate at this time.

"What am I going to do about Rod?" Bellatrix said somberly.

Hermione frowned she didn't want such a happy moment to be marred by unhappy thoughts but if she had any hope of being with Bellatrix they needed to figure out some sort of plan.

"We could run away," Hermione suggested only half kidding. She wanted to take the girl away from all the problems. She wanted to run away with her and hide from the rest of the world. It really wasn't a solution to the problem though.

"Haha. I'd have more luck killing him."

Hermione was shocked at her words. She knew that Bellatrix was a cold blooded killer but she was still surprised when faced with the reality of it.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading. Let me know what you think or any ideas for the story. Thanks. xoxo


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione ate breakfast alone the next morning. Bellatrix had only left an hour ago and she already missed her like crazy. Bella had gone back to Black Manor for the week to make arrangements with the Lestranges. Rod was also gone for the week but as far as Hermione could tell he was excited about the arrangement. Every time Hermione saw him smirk she wanted to knock his teeth out. Hermione was racking her brain trying to figure out a way to stop this marriage but she couldn't see any light at the end of the tunnel. What made everything worse is that she didn't have her best friend for the next week.

Bellatrix met her parents at Hogwarts earlier that morning. Bellatrix was refusing to talk to them. She was unhappy about her predicament and she wanted to make sure everyone knew it. As soon as she arrived home she went straight to her room and locked the door. Her parents had sent the house elf to try and get her to come down stairs but she wasn't going to leave her fortress of solitude. If they wanted her they would have to come upstairs and drag her out of her room. Bellatrix sat in front of the large window and let the tears fall down her face. She didn't want any of this but she couldn't see a way out.

A few days passed and Bellatrix had managed to stay in her room. Her parents had given up on trying to get her to socialize after the second day. She had heard people come and go and people talking about her future which only infuriated her more. On the fourth day Bellatrix had decided it was time to go see Voldemort. She knew her parents supported him and she saw it as an opportunity for freedom.

Bellatrix met her parents in the dinning room for breakfast. They were both surprised and happy to see her but they chastised her for her behavior. Bellatrix cut them off, "I want to meet with Voldemort."

Her parent's faces were blank and then her father smiled at her warmly. He had hoped that his three children would follow the dark lord and bring honor to the Black family. He couldn't force his children to follow them but he pushed as hard as he could and it seemed to have finally paid off. The arrangements were made and Bella would be meeting with him that evening.

Bellatrix apparated to the front gates of the Black manor. They swung open before and she walked to the back of the house. She could still feel the power rushing through her veins. She had finally met the man everyone feared and she was inspired. She didn't fear and loath him like most. She saw him as her chance to get away from this life. Bellatrix events on the night flashed before her eyes before landing on one particularly dark event.

Voldemort had explained to her how muggles were beneath them and they needed to be put in their place. Voldemort presented her with one of their recent captures. He was a muggle leader for something, she couldn't remember exactly why he was important but it didn't matter to her. Voldemort had let her torture the man before them.

Bellatrix was scared at first. She could feel the tremble in her hand as she raised her wand. She took a deep breath before whispering _Crucio_. It only took a few seconds before she felt confidant in what she was doing. She gave the man a break from the torture curse before going at another round. She relished in his screams of pain. During one of the breaks the man had begged her to stop with tears running down his cheeks. Bella saw him a weak and pathetic and sent another round of torture at him.

Voldemort had seemed pleased with what she was capable of. He had fully expected her to shy away from the more gruesome aspects but they only seemed to fuel her actions. Bellatrix had buried so much rage and hate inside of her and it was all coming out at once on this one man. She had to admit that torturing him helped her relieve all the emotions she was feeling. She felt better than she had felt in a long time.

After cooling down in the garden she entered her house. Most of the place was dark except from the small light coming from the study. Cygnus peered his head out of his office when he heard the front door close. He motioned for Bellatrix to come and talk to him. She silently walked down the hall. She entered the small green room and took a seat in one of the huge oak wood chairs. She expressed her intent to follow the dark lord to her father which seemed to make him happy.

Hermione could sense that something was wrong with Bellatrix. She hadn't seen her best friend in five days but she felt some sort of connection to her and she could tell that something had happened. Hermione was desperate to know what was going on with her. She hadn't received any owls in reply to all the letters she had sent Bellatrix. Hermione paced around the astronomy tower and tried to clear her head from all the terrible thoughts she was having.

Hermione desperately wanted to escape Hogwarts and find Bellatrix but there wasn't a way. Hermione finally felt defeated and collapsed to the floor. She couldn't stop the tears from pouring out of her eyes as she felt her heart break. There was no use. She would have to give up the hope of ever being with Bellatrix and succumb to the reality of the situation.

It was then that Hermione heard footsteps on the stairs. She could sense danger approaching. She crouched down in a corner that was covered in darkness. She pulled out her wand, and aimed at the direction of the stairs, ready to attack whoever was trying to disturb her quiet. As the figure approached Hermione couldn't see anything but the outline of a person. Their face was obscured by the darkness that had fallen over the school.

As the first figured walked forward she heard a second set of foot steps coming up the stairs. Apparently she wasn't the only one who sought out the tower for privacy. She could see the second figure wrap their arms around the first figure but the figure brushed away the advances. "Please," a man's voice said with mock hurt. Hermione didn't recognize the person by their voice.

"Get away from me," a female voice said with a cackle. Hermione froze on the spot. She would have recognized that voice anywhere. "Just because we're marrying each other doesn't mean we have to act like it." Hermione was surprised at this last bit. "We will marry each other for the sake of our families but it will not go any further than that," Bellatrix stated bluntly.

Rod nodded his head in understanding then turned around to walk down the stairs. Hermione took this opportunity to stick her head out from the corner she had been hiding in. She startled Belaltrix and found herself at the wrong end of the dark witches wand. "Blimey Hermione," Bellatrix shouted, "Why are you hiding in corners?"

Hermione chuckled, "I didn't mean to I just heard footsteps and it seemed like the logical thing to do." Both girls were laughing at how silly Hermione's actions had been.

"So you heard that," Bellatrix said taking a suddenly serious tone.

"Yea I did," Hermione admitted, "So you are still getting married?"

Bella raised her hand to brush Hermione's cheek, "Yes, but it means nothing. We can't figure out a way to avoid it so we will be getting married. He knows that I have interest in someone else and that he will never be my husband."

Hermione brightened at this but she couldn't fully relax until she knew for sure who had caught Bellatrix's attention. She hoped it was herself but she had to know for certain.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think.


	17. Chapter 17

Hermione picked up subtle signs from Bellatrix through out the next week. All though the darker witch wouldn't just come out and admit her feelings for the brunette she did notice that she had been a lot more flirtatious. Hermione wished that Bella would get over her stubbornness.

The two girls lived along side each other. Hermione was beginning to accept Bella's fate. She knew that she would have to marry the enemy. Throughout all of this Hermione was starting to lose sight of why she had came to the past. She was here to prevent her friends lives from being destroyed. She wasn't here to fall in love. She never wanted to get this involved with anyone from the past.

Hermione heard the soft rustle of leaves. She looked over her shoulder but saw nothing. A moment later a hand grasped her shoulder. Hermione froze with fear until she heard the familiar voice of her best friend. She instantly felt her body relax. As she spun around to face Bellatrix she noticed the devious smile that was spread across her face.

"What has you so happy?" Hermione asked.

Bellatrix's lips were pressed against Hermione's in an instant. The two shared feverish kisses until Hermione forced herself to pull away, "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to kiss you," Bellatrix responded easily.

As hard as she might try Hermione could never follow the dark witch's thought process. "I never got a chance to tell you about who I visited while I was away," Bellatrix quikcly changed he subject.

"Who?"

"Voldemort."

Hermione took a moment to let this sink in. She really was losing sight of why she had come to the past. She had wanted to prevent this but instead she sent her best friend running for the Dark Lord himself. "What was it like," Hermione finally choked out.

"Amazing. He helped me let out all the tension that has been building up inside me. He talks about how he wants to better the wizard race."

Hermione's face fell. She knew that Voldemort's version of bettering the race was to kill all muggles and muggle borns. She could also imagine the kinds of things Bella did to relieve her stress. The more she thought about it the more she realized that she was failing.

"Are you going to side with him?"

"I think so. It seems to be my ticket to freedom."

Hermione scoffed at this. It probably was her ticket to freedom. Hermione knew that Bella would become one of the most powerful and feared witches in England. She was nothing to shake a stick at. "Would you consider not joining him… for me," Hermione added the last part as an after thought.

Bellatrix pondered this for a long while. She was so excited to join the Dark Lord's ranks. She couldn't imagine why Hermione would be so against the idea. She had secretly hoped that her friend would join her. "Why?" Bellatrix needed a good reason if she was going to follow Hermione.

"He's evil," Hermione said.

"No. He's smart. He punishes people who harm him or try to destroy the wizarding community."

So that's what he tells people so they will think they are joining the right side, Hermione thought to herself. It was laughable really. She knew that Voldemort was charming and very convincing but she had no idea that he would get to Bellatrix this soon.

Hermione's brain was working in a thousand different directions. She would need to stay more focused and vigilant on her task. She was already down a point and she needed to win this one. Hermione quickly changed the topic. She didn't need Bellatrix gloating about the dark lord anymore.

The two walked around for awhile. Taking in the beautiful sights Hogwarts offered. The pair finally retired to their dorm room and said their goodnights.

The next morning Hermione met Bellatrix downstairs for breakfast. Bella was already seated next to Rod who had his arm slung around her shoulders. Hermione seethed inside. Her hand grasped her wand a little tighter. Bella noticed the girl's sudden mood change and shot her a smile to calm her before the young witch did something she shouldn't.

Hermione ate her breakfast in silence. She glared over at Rod every now and again. He seemed happier than ever and he was putting his hands all over Hermione's love. She was clearly not happy about it. If she ever caught him alone in a dark forest she wouldn't hesitate to hex him out of existence.

Hermione collected her belongings and stormed off to class. She couldn't watch them flirt with each other any longer. She knew it was fake, but real or not it still made her stomach clench. Hermione found a seat in potions class that was far away from where she usually sat. She didn't want to be anywhere near Bellatrix. It was hurting her too much.

The days classes went by as normal. Bella could feel the tension raditating from the girl. She assumed it had something to do with Rod. She was planning on reassuring Hermione that she wanted nothing to do with him, as soon as they got some alone time together.

Hermione found her self in the library after classes. She didn't have any classes to study for, but she figured do anything would be better than being alone with Bellatrix and Rod. Hermione pulled the book on dark magic out of her bag and opened it up to the place she had left off.

She found the articles in the book rather interesting. It was becoming more evident that dark magic had a certain allure to it. It was no wonder that it was so easy for the Dark Lord to recruit young wizards and the occasional witch.

Hermione stayed in the library well until dark. It was almost curfew and she hoped that Bellatrix would be in bed already. She swiftly picked up her belongings and made her way to the Slytherin dorms.

Hermione entered her room and found that it was already dark. As her eyes adjusted she made out the outline of Rita's body. She put her ear closer and could hear soft snores coming from the girl. She then turned to see what Bellatrix was doing. She found her in the same position as the blonde. Hermione let out a sigh of relief and made her way over to her bed. She pulled out her pajamas and crawled in between the green sheets.

She took a few deep breaths closed her eyes and tried to let sleep overtake her. She jumped when she felt someone crawling into bed beside her.

"Oy. What are you doing?" Hermione shrieked.

"I'm sleeping with you," Bellatrix said as if it was obvious.

"Go to your own bed. You'll wake Rita. And we all know that girl doesn't need any more information she can use to ruin people's lives."

Bellatrix snorted, "It's fine. I gave her a sleeping potion."

"You drugged her?" Hermione screamed.

"Well I guess you can call it that, if you have to. I just didn't want her bothering us."

Hermione was fuming no matter how good the dark witches intentions were. She couldn't believe that Bellatrix had drugged a fellow student. That was grounds for expulsion.

Bellatrix ran her hand across Hermione's forehead in an attempt to calm the girl down. It seemed to be working. She slowly lent in to place a kiss on Hermione's cheek. Even though it was hard to see in the darkness Bellatrix could feel Hermione's smile.

It was now becoming evident what Bella's intentions were. Hermione closed her eyes and let her impulses guide her.


	18. Chapter 18

Christmas break was fast approaching. Hermione was starting to feel the loneliness creep into her mind. She wanted to spend more time with Bellatrix but she knew the girl would be spending time with the Lestranges. Making wedding plans and throwing parties to celebrate the new union. The thought of it disgusted Hermione and she wanted no part of it, even if the marriage was a sham.

Hermione sat in one of the large bay windows that overlooked the school grounds. The snow had blanketed the once green grass. She could make out footprints from students who had been their earlier. She sighed with despair.

She got up and headed to her room to start the pile of homework from the day's classes. Not long after settling in she heard a soft knock on the door of her dorm room.

"Come in," Hermione shouted.

Andromeda strode in wearing a fresh set of school robes looking perfect as always.

"What can I do for you," Hermione smiled.

"Oh, sorry. I was looking for Bella."

"She's probably off with her new boyfriend," Hermione's words dripping with hate.

"I see. So you don't approve of the marriage either?"

Hermione was taken aback. Apparently the middle Black sister didn't share all of the pure blood ideals that Hermione assumed she did.

"Of course not. Why don't you just ask her out?" Andy said abruptly.

"I don't know what your talking about," Hermione said a little too quickly as her cheeks burned red.

"Of course you do," Andy insisted, " I see the way you look at her. There is something going on between the two of you. It's not obvious to everyone, but I have known Bella forever and I know when she is smitten with someone."

Hermione was impressed by the girls insight. She thought Bella and her had been better at keeping their relationship quite but apparently they weren't careful enough. "I thought you would disapprove," Hermione questioned.

"I want her to be happy. And I've grown fond of you. Plus we all have our secrets. Don't we?" With that Andromeda walked out of the room leaving Hermione more curious then ever.

She had no idea what Andy's secret could be. She thought about asking Bellatrix but then thought better of it. If Andy was keeping her secret she owed her the same. Hermione finished up her homework. Rita came back to the room. Hermione wasn't fond of the girl so she avoided talking to her when she could. Rita never seemed to notice that she was being snubbed though and insisted on being a nosy little girl.

Bellatrix finally arrived back to the room long after curfew. Hermione was pretending to be asleep but she was waiting up for her friend. She wondered what the dark witch had been doing. Seconds later Bella was knelt down beside Hermione's bed shaking her awake.

Hermione rolled over to face the girl trying to put her best sleepy face on.

"Will you come to Black Manor for the holiday's?" Bellatrix sounded desperate.

"Um...yes," was all that Hermione could manage to reply. She didn't care about the Lestranges anymore. She was just happy to be spending more time with her best friend.

Bellatrix face spread into a smile. It made Hermione happy to see the girl's child like joy. There was no better look in Hermione's opinion. With that Bella gave Hermione a quick kiss on the forehead and slung herself on her own bed. She fell asleep within seconds and hadn't even bothered to change out of her clothes. Hermione gingerly got up and used her wand to put the girl in some proper bed clothes. She pulled the blankets around Bellatrx's shoulders and took in all the beauty of the girl.

Nothing eventful happened over the next week of school. The teachers had given the students lots of homework to do over the break. Hermione already had most of hers done. She wanted to have time to practice more of the dark spells with Bella. She knew that Black Manor was conducive to dark magic and she was bursting with excitement to go back there. Andromeda had been giving Hermione sideways glances since their encounter in the dorm room. Hermione thought it was nice that someone else was in on her secret. She knew if she ever needed someone to talk to that Andy would be there for her.

The three Black sisters were all excited to be leaving Hogwarts. Hermione had once thought of the place as her second home. But the more the blackness grew inside of her the less she felt like being there. She couldn't wait to be done with school. She wasn't sure what she was going to do afterwards but it didn't much matter to her.

The four girl's greeted their parents and then went to their individual rooms. They unpacked their belongings and settled in for the long break. Hermione was going to share Bella's room which sent a spark of excitement through her body.

"Would you like to practice some spells," Bellatrix said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Those were just the words Hermione had been waiting to hear. The two marched down the hall to the library and opened up one of the larger books on dark magic. After hours of reading and trying different wand maneuvers the girl's put their books away and sat silently in the room. Hermione could tell that something was bothering Bellatrix.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"I was wondering, well, do you think I could see more of the future?" Bellatrix almost whispered. She usually demanded things. She never lacked confidence when she spoke. This was a new side to her.

"I guess so." Hermione hadn't expected her to say that. She assumed it would be about dark magic or Voldemort. Hermione braced herself as she felt Bella enter her mind. She could feel her encompassing her thoughts.

Bellatrix's presence was timid at first. Hermione could feel her carefully trying to decide which thoughts she wanted to see first. Eventually she landed on the fight at the ministry. Hermione watched the horror that spread across Bella's face. Bellatrix watched as she killed her cousin and chased down kids.

Bellatrix was shocked by the first memory she had selected. She couldn't believe how ghastly she looked. She mentally told herself that she would have to take better care of herself so that she didn't end up looking like that.

Bellatrix quickly jumped out of that memory to one where Hermione was reading a news paper article with her friends. The front cover had a scary picture of an older Bellatrix on the front cover. The woman in the photo looked crazy. So far Bellatrix was not happy with what she had found. She had hoped that she would be powerful and wealthy when she grew up. She never considered prison as an option.

Bellatrix shuffled through more of Hermione's memories looking for any signs of her older self. It was then that she came upon the memory that she had seen before. The one where the woman with soulless eyes tortured Hermione. Bellatrix still had a hard time believing that it was herself.

She sifted through a few more memories of herself. She wasn't happy with what she saw. Bella could feel Hermione protecting a certain memory. She was intrigued and decided to try and unlock it. After a few moments of mental struggle she was finally in. She was pleased with what she saw there. She saw Hermione laying in the dorm room. Her hand shoved down into her pants moving at a furious pace. Bellatrix could tell that the girl was thinking of her while pleasuring herself.

"Enough," Hermione said angrily as she pushed Bella out of her mind.

Bellatrix wasn't bothered and quickly asked, "Do you miss them?"

Hermione knew that she was talking about Harry and Ron. They were in almost every memory that Hermione had and it was easy to tell the three had an unbreakable bond.

"Sometimes," Hermione finally admitted.


End file.
